When a chapter ends a new begins
by RandigZebra
Summary: Troy and Bill is players and always get their way! But when they want Emma and Gabriella they might get their heart broken instead of breaking girls heart! TxG BxE ZxS CxT Relsi/Jelsi T rated for language and major Characters death!
1. You don't haft to yell at me!

Okay first chapter of **_When a chapter ends a chapter ends a new begins!_** Tell me what you think :D

I don't own any person in this! I don't own HSM! I own this story and plot!

* * *

**Chapter 1. You don't haft yell at me!**

Bill and Troy the schools biggest players but still every girl in East High wanted to be under their arms for those few days and be with one of them! Well almost everyone Gabriella and Emma never understood the point of being with a player! To bad for them because right now Troy had his eyes for Gabriella and Bill had his eyes on Emma.

"Troy has you ever thought of why the girls we want totally ignore us?" Bill asked his friend.

Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"No not really… I'll get her sooner or later" Troy said as an answer.

"Tell me why I let you borrow my toys at kinder garden?!" Bill snapped at Troy.

"Because I let you borrow my basketball?" Troy said. Sometimes Bill wonder if Troy just plays dumb or is he this dumb. Tom Bills twin brother came up to them unlike Troy and Bill he was faithful to his girlfriends.

"Hey bro!" Tom said to his brother "Hi Troy" He said. Tom had never really liked Troy he blames him for turning Bill into a player.

"Tom can you answer me one thing?" Bill said and gave his brother a look.

"I can try I guess.." Tom said.

"Can you tell me why the girls me and Troy want totally ignoring us?" He looked over at Emma and Gabriella.

"I think it has something to do with the fact you are playing with girls and they are too scared to get their heart broken!" Tom said simply.

"You think?" Troy sounded disappointed. He thought that the girls would die for them a second after they had become a couple.

"Yes Troy I really think that!" Tom said like he was talking to a seven year old boy instead of a guy how would soon turn 18.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me like I was seven!" Troy yelled at Tom.

"Why should I shut up you should shut up I'll shut when you are not acting like seven year old" Tom yelled

"You both shut up! Okay think about **MY** reputation! You two will ruin it by arguing about some small like this!" Bill walked away with Tom and Troy after him soon Chad also walked after them. Chad was know all over the school as the sidekick! He did all that Tom and Bill asked for well at least almost once they tried to make him to eat old pizza but Chad said that he would get sick eating it.

"Billy-boy! I thought we would go out tonight?" A blonde small girl yelled at Bill.

"Sandra for the last time we broke up and my name is Bill! Okay?!" They didn't wait for an answer they continued to walk to their classroom. They ruled the school and the worst part was they knew it! They sat in the back of the classroom. The teacher came in.

"Bill! Take your feet of the table!" She demand and she had only entered the room.

"But Mrs. Sopron! My back hurts and the doctor said I had to have my feet on the table otherwise--" Bill got interrupted by the teacher.

"Take you feet down or I will give you detention!" She said harshly.

"Fine!" Bill said to the teacher. As soon the teacher had start Bill started to complain about how much his back hurt Tom Troy and Chad laugh at his bad attempt to have his feet on the table.

"Bill if you say one more word you will have detention!" The teacher said to Bill.

"How much detention do you get in one week Bill?" Troy asked his friend.

"Too much my uncle has started to complain!" He laughs.

"Bill, detention!" The teacher screamed out.

"Thanks Troy!" Bill spat at Troy.

"Any time!" Troy laughed at his friend. Then he looked at the teacher in the front and wrote down on what she had written on the board.

The bell rang!

With Gabriella and Emma.

"So Gaby are you going to the dance?" Emma asked curiously.

"Of course she is!" Troy put his arm around Gabriella. "She is going with me!"

"Sorry Troy if I'm goanna go it's not with you!" Gabriella said and released her self from Troy's grip.

"Baby that hurt! You have broken my heart so many times still I want you!" He said. Bill came up to them with Tom and Chad.

"Hi Emma!" He said. Emma just rolled her eyes and Gabriella and Emma turned around and left the boys.

"I can't believe he touched me!" Gabriella said when they boys were far away from them.

"I know I still don't get it why every girl on this school wants to be with one of them!" Emma said shocked.

"I admit it yes they are hot but I want an seriously relationship! And I can't get it with Troy!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah I wish Bill could be a little more trustworthy then maybe I would go out with him!" Both of the girls giggle.

"Yeah I mean they have slept with every girl on this school! Well almost everyone not me you Sharpay or Taylor but I guess they have slept with the rest of them! And they still wonder why we won't go out with them!" Gabriella stated.

"They are boys what do you expect? It's very rare they use their brain!" Emma still giggling.

"Yeah you are right Emma as always!" Gabriella said.

"I know its hard being smart!" Emma said wisely. "And I don't like having a boyfriend it's always me that get my heartbroken!" She said a little sad.

"I know boys never think about what they are saying! Always girls getting their heart broken!" Gabriella said. "Unfair!" Sharpay came running up to them.

"Hey Shar" Emma and Gabriella said in one union.

"You can never guess what just happened!" Sharpay said exited.

"Just tell us then!" Emma said.

"Zeke asked me if I wanted to go the dance with him!" Jumping up and down of happiness.

"That is great Shar!" Gabriella said she wanted to have a date to the dance to anyone but not Troy!

"Why don't you go with Troy and Emma take Bill..?" Emma and Gabriella looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing no way in hell they are going with them!

"Shar you have good ideas sometimes but that is one of the stupidest you ever had!" Emma said and whipped her tears away after laughing.

"They want you! Why not play with them as a change!" Sharpay said.

"No I don't like playing with people" Emma said.

"Me neither. I want a serious relationship not hurt people!" Gabriella said.

"Okay.. I understand…" Sharpay said. "Well I'm going with Zeke want to go shopping after school?" Sharpay said exited.

"Yeah sure I need to get my mind of school." Emma said and Gabriella nod as an answer.

"Yeah baby I want you to have a black dress so we mach each other I'm going for all black!" Bill said to Emma.

"Yeah and who said I was going with you?!" She spat at him.

"I said you are going with me! Come on Ems it will be fun!" Bill said.

"First of all my name is Emma not Ems! And second of all going to dance with you would be a living nightmare!" Emma stopped and stared at him. "So leave me alone and we can both go on with our life!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know you want me baby. Stop denying the obvious!" Bill said seductively.

"Yeah you right I want you Bill…" She leaned in and is about to kiss him when she kick him in the crotch. "I want you dead and buried on Marsh!" Sharpay and Gabriella laughs hard at what she just did.

Bill had bend down in pain. NO ONE had ever done anything like this to him. "I'll get you Emma I promise! Not even you can resist me!" He said painfully. Chad Tom and Troy tried their hardest not to laugh at their best friend but they didn't succeed very well on this.

"Don't laugh your as holes!" Bill demanded.

"Sorry bro it's kinda funny you get your as kicked by a girl!" Tom laughs hard.

"Bill she don't want you! Deal with it!" Chad said but soon he laughs again.

"I always get what I want I and want her and she will be mine!" Bill said confidently.

"Bill you are my best friend and I'm sorry to say this time you wont get her!" Troy said and walked away from Bill.

Troy wanted a serious relationship. This player thing didn't fit him but it was easy because you never feel trapped but he had lost the trust of the one girl he wanted Gabriella he smiled just thinking of her. Her beautiful eyes her hair and her smile and she always had a small touch of strawberry smell on her. But she didn't trust him so he could just kiss her good bye. Or not even kiss he had to watch her slowly walk out of his life like they always did! First his mom and after her his sister. One by one they would all disappear out of his life leaving him left behind and unloved.

"Dude! We have practice come on now!" Chad interrupted in his thoughts.

"Yeah sure I'll be there." He looked over his shoulder and saw Gabriella and Emma talking and giggling he could recognize that giggle between 1000 of different giggles. Then je walked to the gym to have practice.

Troy hadn't any focus during the whole practice. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't focus on the game.

"Troy! Focus!" The coach also called as dad shouted to him.

"Yes coach!" Troy replied.

With the girls at the mall.

"Oh I love this dress!" Sharpay hold out a pink and sparkly dress. Emma Gabriella and Taylor laughs.

"Yeah take that then we wont need a disco ball." Taylor said.

"Yeah you right! I can't look like a disco ball.." Sharpay hung the dress back.

"What to you think of this?" Gabriella took out a black strapless dress.

"You would look beautiful in that one!" The girls agreed. Gabriella went in tried it on and they had right she looked beautiful in it.

"You should wear it at the dance!" Sharpay said exited.

"Yeah I like it!" Gabriella said. "I take it!" Gabriella went to the cash desk and paid the dress.

"I don't now what dress I should have!" Sharpay shouted out frustrated. "I can have this blue one or this pink! What do you guys think?" The girl let their looked walk between the pink dress and the blue dress. The pink was more Sharpay but the blue one would look more beautiful if she went with Zeke!

"The blue one!" They said in one union.

"You think?" She looked doubting at the blue dress. "I think I go for the pink one." She said exited. All of them rolled their eyes. They walked out of the shop to get to the next one to find a dress for Taylor and Emma.

"I don't even know if I'm gonna go at the dance!" Emma said.

"Oh yes you are! If I'm going you are going!!" Taylor said quickly.

"I don't want to!" Emma complained.

"Come on! Emma you and me can go together!" Gabriella said happily. "Or we could play with the boys and they will know how it's to be heartbroken!" She said sneakily.

"You are right! Time for those boys to taste their own medicine!" Emma said evil.

"The come on we need dresses!" They run to the next store.

With Bill and Tom.

"Tom how can you be faithful to your girlfriends?" Bill asked his brother while he played his guitar.

"I don't know I like being in a relationship when you know that you always have someone to rest your head against…" Tom said.

"Okay I have screwed every chance I had with Emma…" He sighed.

"You are really falling for her don't you?" Tom looked at his brother.

"Fast and hard.. And the thing that hurts the most is knowing she will not be in the bottom and catch me when I fall." He said and wrote something on a paper.

"I feel for you… But the thing is if you want her you need to get her trust first! And I swear you won't get it by beating up freshmen's or fooling around with every girl at East High!" Tom put his guitar away and looked at his brother. "Try to be nice!"

"Are you out of your freaking mind! I have a reputation to think about!" He spat at Tom.

"What is most important? Emma or reputation? You haft to choose man…" Tom left his brothers room and went down stairs.

Bill sighed and lay down on his bed and wrote a depressing poem.

_Why is it so hard?_

_Its you I want._

_I wanna hold my hand in your and call you mine!_

_I need to feel your lips against mine._

_Why is it so hard?_

_Why can't you forgive and forget?_

_Can't you give me just one chance?_

_I feel that you are the one…_

_Why is it so hard?_

_Please trust in me and I won't hurt you!_

He threw it away and put on loud music as a bad attempt to forget his bad life for just a few moments. But he listens to depressing music that made him realise his life sucked even more then he thought! His cell phone beeped. It was a text from Troy

**What's up? Wanna come over to shoot some hoops?**

He sighs and text Troy back.

**Sure be there in ten.**

He got up form his bed and walked over to Troy's house. He stood in the drive way and wore only basketball shorts. He saw some girl that walked by and the giggled and pointed to Troy's abs.

"They really got a thing for you!" Bill laughed and took the ball from Troy and shoot.

"To bad I don't got a thing for them!" He spited. "How I'm supposed to get Gabriella?" He took the ball and shoots and missed. "She is driving me crazy I can't focus on basketball anymore! Its like I don't know… everything I do I can associate to Gabriella!" Troy sat down on the hot ground

"Same here! Emma is on my mind all the time I have fucking dreams about her!" Bill sat down next to Troy. "I hate my life right now!" Bill sighed.

"Yeah I know! What are we supposed to do?" Troy complained.

"Tom said we haft to be nice and I like yeah right! Come we have a reputation to think about!" Bill laughs.

"Me nice? Only in dreams!" Troy laughs. He was a nice guy but like Bill said their reputation as bad boys had to be protected come on a devil can't be an angel!

"So we haft to make the girls like us with out changing!" Bill said.

"You figured that out?" Troy said in a duh-voice. He got up and started to shoot the ball again. "I got it!" Troy said.

"Care to tell me that plan?" Bill said.

"Dam it I forgot!" He shoot the ball and put it in. "Maybe we should just ask them nicely out? I mean maybe they say yes…"

"Troy have you spent to much time with my brother? He is the nice one! I'm the bad one! Okay?!"

"I just mean maybe they will like us if we are nice! It's really nothing wrong being nice and both you and me know we haven't always been like this!" Troy half yelled to Bill.

"You don't haft to yell at me!" Bill yelled.

"And you don't haft to yell at me! You can't control me like you control your little sidekick Chad!" Troy yelled. He breathes heavily. "I'm sorry Bill I didn't mean that…" Troy said in a low tone.

"Yeah whatever Troy!" Bill said and left Troy alone shooting hoops on the driveway.

Troy sighs when he sees his best friend leave him. Why did he act like this? Bill had always been a nice guy until they started high school it was then he change and become this bad boy playing around Bill. Troy had felt like he had to do the same thing as Bill… It has been like that their whole life. He lived in the shadow of Bill. His mom had always told him to be more like Bill. Then she had left and short after that his sister killed her self. But It was always Bill that stood by his side when the rest of world turned their back at him. Bill was the one he trusted to one hundred percent and would die for him. Bill and Tom hadn't have the easiest life either. Their dad had left when they were five years old. Their mother had turned to alcohol and got her self new boyfriends each week and they always hated Bill and Tom. So now they lived at their uncle's house and they felt safe there. He walked in to his house and went to his room and did his homework.

* * *

OKay I want many reviews! Tell me honestly what you think about it

* * *


	2. The date

DISCLAMER: I don't own HSM or Emma or Bill! But this story is mine!!

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Date!**

With Gabriella.

Gabriella lies down on her bed and read a book. She looked up for a second and then continued reading. Her cell phone beeped. It was Sharpay.

**What is the answer on question 5 on the history thing? (A) Love you girl!**

She giggles and wrote down the answer a little quick. She put her book away and thought of the idea of playing with Troy and Bill. It would be useful for them to know how its feel to get heartbroken. Her little sister came to her room.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked harshly.

"Can you help me with my homework?" She put on her angel face.

"No! Ask mom or Mike!" She said to her sister. She left and Gabriella was glad that she did. She walked over to her closet and looked threw her clothes she needed to decide to what to wear tomorrow. She looked threw her whole wardrobe but didn't found anything to wear. Emma always had nice clothes! She texted her.

**Emma can I come over to borrow some clothes to tomorrow?**

She waited a few minutes and then she got her answer.

**Yeah sure come over anytime you want!**

Gabriella couldn't help to smile. She loved Emma they had been best friends ever sense they were born and knew each other to well.

**Thanks I'll come over in 20!**

Gabriella took her handbag and walked downstairs.

"And were do you think you are going?" A deep man voice said behind her.

"I'm going to Emma!" She said with an attitude.

"No you are not! Go up to your room!" Mike said demanding.

"Fine!" She ran upstairs and locked her door and took the balcony way out of her room. She listened to her IPod while she was walking to Emma. She was in her own world when she bumped into someone.

"O I'm sorry.." She started but when she saw who it was she just said. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm jogging here.." Troy said.

"Can't you jog somewhere else?!" She spat at him.

"I could but I don't want to…" He simply said and jogged away.

Gabriella continued walking until she came to Emma's house. She just walked inside and got up to Emma's room.

"Hey Girl!" Gabriella said happily. She saw that they were many different outfits lying on the bed. Emma always had hard to decide stuff this was gonna be along night she could tell.

"Hey.. I have no idea what to wear!" She shouted out loud. Gabriella giggled.

"What about that outfit?" She pointed at a black miniskirt and big t-shirt.

"Yeah you are right! So what do you wanna borrow?" Emma said. They tested a lot of outfits. But they finally found a pair of jeans that was so slimed she could hardly walk and a white shirt.

"I wonder how the boys are gonna react tomorrow when we suddenly give them attention?" Emma wonders. "But I won't kiss Bill under any circumstances!" She said.

"Like I wanna kiss Troy? No way! He can give some scary sickness after the girls he have kissed and slept with" The girl ended up giggling on Emma's bed.

"I haft to go now… But I'll see you tomorrow!" The girls hugged then Gabriella went home. When she was about to climb up her balcony Troy watched her weirdly. ´Oh no what is he doing here?´ She thought.

"Uhm don't you have a working front door?" He asked curiously.

"Yes we have but I was not allowed to leave the house so I climbed out threw the balcony and now I haft to climb it up again!" She spat at him.

"Chill out baby! I'm just wondering!" He smirked.

"What are you doing here anyways?!" She was annoyed as hell.

"Uhm Zeke lives a few houses away from yours…" He said.

"Well I think you are in these neighbourhoods very often! You can't visit Zeke every time?" She looked suspiciously on him.

"Yeah I want to see you to but never let me in…" He smirked and then he left her alone to climb up the balcony and in to her room.

The next day at school. Bill and Troy was talking to some hot girls when Gabriella and Emma came in. They smiled flirty at them and waved. Bill and Troy let their eyes follow them.

"Bill!" A mad girl voice shouted.

"Huh? What did you say?" He asked dreamily.

"Are you taking me to the dance or not?" The girl asked again.

"No sorry Michelle I can't!" The boys left and followed Emma and Gabriella.

"Do you want something?!" Emma turned around and stared at them.

"Only you!" Bill said confident.

"Yepp I mean I want Gaby!" Troy said.

"Okay then what do you have to offer us?" The girls looked at them with a winning eye.

"A night with us!" Troy said confident.

"Fine!" They said. The boys couldn't believe what they just heard. Had they actually said yes? They looked quick at each other and then back at the girls.

"We pick you up at 7 and then we go to a movie?" Bill said.

"Sure see you tonight…" Emma said flirty. Then the girls walked away. Bill and Troy looked around to look if there was anyone there it wasn't they jumped up and down of happiness. They had finally said yes!

"Dude they are just girls!" Troy after calming him self down.

"Yeah like anyone else nothing special!" Bill said and they walked of to class. But Bill knew that Emma wasn't any girl it was the girl of his dreams both of the boys had a huge smile on their faces. When they got in to classroom they were late.

"Why are you late?" The teacher asked them.

"Uhm we had to go the bathroom" Bill said as an excuse and the stupid teacher expect it. They sat down in the back of the classroom and talked to each other instead of listing to the teacher about some boring history.

With the girls.

"It will be fun tonight I wonder if they will be in time and we can catch a movie…" Emma said.

"Yeah but they will probably be late and we haft to go home again and that would be a shame.. Don't you think?" Gabriella giggles.

"Yeah that will be a total shame" Emma said also giggling

"I wanna come with you see how they are when they are alone.." Sharpay said.

"Believe me Shar they are always jerks… Like yesterday I was about to go to Emma then he bumped into me and when I got I had to climb the balcony door he ask me if don't have a front door…. He is such a jerk!" She said.

All of the girls giggle. The next class was free-period Emma and Gabriella decides that they would watch Troy and Bill's basketball practice. It was a hot day and the practice was outside. When they got to the outside court half of the team was not wearing any shirts and they Bill and Troy was one of those and their abs were very nice to look at.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Troy asks the girls with Bill behind him.

"Watching this pointless sport!" Gabriella giggles.

"Don't offend basketball!" Bill said defensive.

"Oh come on what's the point with it any ways? Shoot a ball? Even I can do that!" Emma said.

"You didn't!?" Troy and Bill said in a union.

"What did I do?" Emma was confused.

"Now you haft to show that you can put a ball threw the net!" Bill said and dragged Emma to the net and Bill gave her a ball.

"Okay this is weird" Emma said and threw the ball and it got in the net.

"Whoa both hot and good at basketball." Bill said softly laughing. "We haft to shower but see you two at lunch!" Bill said and Troy and Bill ran of the locker-room.

"I can't believe we are going out with them tonight!" Troy said while he put on his jeans.

"Me either! I'm just so exited I have never been this exited before!!" Bill said while he fixed his hair.

"How can you go up 5.am every morning to fix your hair? Why don't you go for like more simple hair? Like me it's shaggy and girls love it!" Troy said happily.

"I like my hair and I want it like this then I do it like this!" Bill said simple. "I'm done!" He said and turned around.

"Already?" Troy said sarcastic. "I've been waiting 15 minutes." They left the locker-room and walked to the cafeteria were they found Emma and Gabriella. They sat down with them.

Oh no what are they doing here!? Gabriella thought. She felt an arm around her shoulder it was Troy's. She gave Emma help-me-now look.

"Uhm we haft to go but we see you two tonight okay?!" She dragged Gabriella from Troy's grip and ran out of the cafeteria.

"That was odd..?" Bill said.

"Girls are odd…" Troy stated. Tom Chad and Lucas came to their table.

"So how is it going with your girls?" Lucas asked.

"Oh we are going out with them tonight!" Troy said happily.

"Cool! I swear they will run out when they are done." Chad laughs.

"No they wont! They will obey us!" Bill said laughing.

"Then why did they run for their life now?" Tom asks.

"They had to do something…" Troy said and shrugged it of.

"Okay what you say…" Tom said laughing and ate his food. Troy and Bill looked at Tom. They wanted answers.

"What do you mean?" Bill was confused. He looked at his brother.

"Did you ever wonder that they al of the sudden they like you? Yesterday they hated you two and now they are okay lets go out! Maybe they are playing with you two!" Tom stated.

"Yeah right! Like they have the courage to do that to us!" Bill said and Troy laughs at the so called explanation. They ate their lunch under silence. Later that day at Gabriella's house.

"Mom I'm home!" She shouted when she entered the house.

"Hey Honey!" Her mom greeted her daughter cheerfully.

"I'm going out tonight…" She said and was about to walk up to her room.

"Who would like to go out with you!" Her stepfather spat at her. "You are not pretty you are not even close!" Gabriella ran up her room crying. She hated him she wanted him dead! She looked at the clock. It was already 5 p.m and Troy would pick her up in seven. She rushed to the shower. It was a quick shower and that men it only took 20 minutes. Then she blow-dries her hair so it turned into soft curls. She looked threw her closet to find something to wear. She took a white skirt the ended above the knees and a white pike t-shirt and a black vest over it. She put on makeup and then she was done. The doorbell rang she put on shoes and grabbed her bag and ran down stairs. Troy was there he looked kinda hot in his jeans and white t-shirt even of it was simple it looked good.

"Hey Troy lets go!" She grabbed his hand and got out to his car.

While with Emma. She sat outside and waited for Bill. I hope I forgot it! She thought wishing. But there was no way Bill would forget a date with Emma. She saw when he came driving. She walked over to him and got in the car. He wore a black t-shirt black jeans and black shoes. She on the other hand wore a white simple dress.

"You look stunning as always!" Bill complemented Emma who blushes a little.

"You don't look so bad your self…" She said shyly. They drove to the cinema were Troy and Gabriella already waited for them.

"Dude! When can you wear something other then black!" Troy asked Bill.

"I wear red and white when I play basket-ball!" Bill defended him self.

"That's because you haft to!" Troy said. Bill just shook his head and they entered the cinema.

"Witch movie?" Troy asks. "Not a romantic one please!" He begged.

"A scary one!" Emma said enthusiastic.

"No a thriller!" Gabriella said. The boys was very shocked they never thought the girls wanted to see something like that.

"Yeah sure why not!" Bill said. They looked at different movies and decide to see a saw 5...

"And Gabby if you are scared I'm right here!" Troy said with his jerk confident.

"Yeah right!" Gabriella and Emma took each others hand and walked in the salon. Troy and Bill came after with popcorn and sodas. In the beginning of the move everyone sat normal but in the end Gabriella was cuddle up to Troy and Emma was cuddle up to Bill. Then the light came on. Emma and Gabriella was quick to release them self.

"Wanna go the beach?" Gabriella asks Troy.

"Sure why not… See you tomorrow Bill! My house shooting hoops!" Troy said to Bill.

"Sure. Emma are you hungry?" He asks her.

"Yeah A little…" She said.

"Come on lets eat. I know a great place." They went separate ways to do the different thing.

"So.. What do you like to do on your free time?" Bill asks he couldn't come up with something better.

"Uhm I like to write listen to music be with my friends and stuff like that what about you?"

"I like to sing…"He said blushing. "You can't tell anyone about that okay?! Only Tom knows!" He said and started to laugh.

"Who would have now that you liked to sing." She smiled.

"Well I do and nobody can find out about it!" He pulled over to a small café.

"This looks cosy" She said and got out of the car. They walked inside an ordered coffee and cookies.

"So do you like basket ball?" She asked him.

"Yeah I love it but I love music more!" Bill said and took a bite from his cookie.

"Then why do you play it if your heart wants you to work with music?" She drank from her coffee cup.

"I don't know… Troy and I have always played basketball sense kinder garden and it how its suppose to be.." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm okay… Still doesn't understand it but it's your choice I can't do anything about it really…" She looked at him with a smile.

"Your smile is very beautiful you know that?" He leaned in and the met in a soft kiss. She pulled back.

"I can't.. Uh I haft to go but see you at school on Monday okay?" She got of her seat and ran out from the café. Emma what the hell did you do?! You are playing with him. She waited for the bus so she could come home.

With Troy and Gabriella.

"Tell me something about your self Troy!" Gabriella challenged Troy.

"Uhm I'm blind with out my contacts…" he confesses.

She giggles. "You have contacts? I thought you were the perfect guy that didn't have those problems." She smiled at him.

"Hey! Stop bulling me. Now you haft to tell me something…" Troy said and looked at Gabriella.

"I hate my stepdad!" She said with out doubting.

"Why?" Troy asks.

Should she tell him this or not? She is supposed to play with him not get a deep relationship.

"Ehh he always tells me that I'm not good enough I will never be pretty I suck a school it's my fault that he has to care of me and my sister…" She started to cry. Troy pulled her into a hug.

"Gabriella don't listen to him you are great and you are beautiful and for God sake you are a straight A-student. I don't know why your dad left but I'm sure it's not your fault." He let her cry into her chest. He rubbed her back slowly.

"You can't tell anyone about this okay? You haft to promise me!" She looked up in his blue eyes.

"I'll take it to the grave." He said trustworthy. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry for bringing this up…" He said.

"I've could have said no.." She smiled weakly. "Can you take me home now?" She asks him.

"Sure! Come on." He laid his arm around her shoulders. When he held her close to him she had never felt safer but that didn't matter she had to _play _with him not fall in _love _with him. When he let go of her she felt lonely was she falling for Troy Bolton? No he is a player he is never nice to her! Well except for now but other times he treated her like she was one of the sluts at school. He pulled over at her house.

"I had a lot of fun tonight… Thanks." She quickly got of his car and ran inside her house. She had a smile on her face when she got inside.

"Had a good time Gabriella?" Her mother asked her.

"The best of time!" She said happily and flew up the stairs. She laid down on the bed. She heard a little voice in the back of her head telling her _Don't play with him… He means so much more and you know it…_ She ignored those words. It was all just a game nothing more! She told her self that all night in a bad try to convince her self. Then she change to pyjamas and washed her make-up of.

* * *

**So what will happen to Troyella and Bima? Will they tell how they feel? I don't know :P i Want many rewives:D Love **


	3. Huff's and Puff's!

**Randigzebra is back from Göteborg:D But she is going away on friday again:( Then I'm leaving for Taize be there ten days so can't upload:( But rewiev anyways:D **

**Disclamer: I don't own HSM Bill Kaulitiz or Emma Bloom! But this story is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Huff's and Puff's!**

The next day with Bill.

"So Bill how was you date?" Tom asks his brother.

"It was great until I kissed her and she said 'I can't' and she ran of." Bill was disappointed.

"Bro you are walking to fast. You haft to get her trust first!" Tom said. He ate his breakfast.

"I'm heading over to Troy we are shooting hoops!" He left the house to walk over to Troy who only lived ten minutes away. He played a little with his ball when he walked over to Troy. He wasn't out in the driveway like he use to so he knocked on the Bolton's door.

"Hello Mr. Bolton Is Troy home?" Bill asks.

"He is still a sleep but you can wake him up if you want to…" Mr. Bolton let Bill in who ran up the stairs.

"Troy! Wake up!" Bill shouted and jumped on Troy's bed.

"Get of me Bill!!" He shouted trying to push Bill of the bed.

"Nope! Not until you get up and play basketball with me!" Bill teased Troy.

"Bill!! Please! I wanna sleep!" Troy put his pillow over his head and tried to get back to sleep.

"Troy! Please its 12 am what the hell did you and Gabriella do last night?" Bill asks curiously and lies down next to Troy.

"We talked and then I drove her home.." Troy said sleepy.

"Oh cool so you didn't kiss her or anything?" Bill asks curiously.

"Nope…" Troy got up from bed fumbling his way to the bathroom. He didn't see anything. When he got into the bathroom and got his contacts in he got out to his room again and got dressed in a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Lets play!" He said happily.

The guys went outside and played for several hours and because of the heat they play in only shorts.

"Troy you have phone!" His father shouted. Troy run in the house and takes the phone.

"Hey?" He gutter.

"Hey Troy! Its Gabriella! What are you doing?" She says happily

"Uhm I'm playing basketball with Bill… Surprise huh?" He laughs softly.

"No not really." She giggle. "I was wondering of you wanted to come over to watch a movie…"

"Yes I'd would like that! I just threw Bill out of the house!" He says.

"No! You don't haft to!" She rambling. "I'm rambling…" She state.

"Its cute! I'll be over about an hour!" He hung up. "Bill you haft to leave! I'm going over to Gabriella!" Troy says to his best friend.

"What?! Are you ditching me for your girlfriend?" Bill was mad.

"She is not my girlfriend… Yet!" He laughs. "Now leave!" Bill muttered something when he left. Troy run inside to take a shower. He went to his room and puts on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. He looks in the mirror and decides that his shaggy damp hair is perfect as it is!

He jumps in his car and drove over to Gabriella's. He was so nervous going into her.

What the hell is wrong with you Troy! She is just a girl! No she is not just a girl! She is the one! Oh come on you have your whole life to find the "one" Why the hell is I'm talking to myself? I don't know! SHUT UP! Then Troy's head went quiet. He walks out of the car and walks up to the front door. He knocks and waits for Gabriella come and open the door.

"Hey Troy! I'm glad you came!" She greats him.

"Miss me already?" He says with a jerk confident.

"You don't haft to be a jerk! Bill isn't around you know!" She says smiling.

"What do you mean?" Not really sure what she meant.

"When Bill is around you are one of the biggest jerks in school but when we are alone you are a real sweet guy Troy you know that?" She says.

"I don't why it is like that I guess it's the person I become when I'm with him… " He saw a bruise on Gabriella's shoulder. It looked fresh. "What happened to you?" He asks and points to the bruise.

Gabriella's brain was walking overtime.

"Eh I fell out of bed? Yeah I fell out of bed!" She says and try's to looks convincing.

"Okay? How did you mannish to do that?" He asks curiously.

"Ehm my sister had nightmares last night and came to my bed and she pushed me out of bed so I fell on my shoulder!"

"Okay! I guess that is possible…" Troy says not really convincing.

"Are you hungry or something?" Gabriella asks changing the subject.

"Yeah a little!" He says and they walk in the kitchen making some lunch.

With Emma!

"OMG I can't believe I kissed him! Shar I kissed him!" Emma complains.

"Yeah so? You are supposed to play with him!" Sharpay says.

"Yeah but I can't kiss him and then just ran of like I did! That is just cruel!" Emma says.

"Emma are you falling for Bill?" Sharpay asks her friend. Emma's eye gets wide.

"What?! No way! I can't hurt him that's all!" She says.

"Emma its okay if you are falling for him… I mean the guy is hot!" Sharpay says.

"I don't know its just… I don't know it's weird when I don't know!" She says and hits her head against the table.

"Sweetie.. You are falling for him and that is okay… If you wanna stop this game you can just end it right know!" Sharpay says comforting.

"Thanks Shar! You are the best! But I don't wanna stop now! He is gonna pay for what he have done!" She says. Now the doorbell rang.

Emma walks up to open it.

"Hi Emma… listen I wanted to say sorry for last night I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm really sorry!" Bill says.

"Its okay Bill! I understand I mean I kissed to after all.. So we are cool…" She says and smiles.

"Well I'm glad we sorted this out! See you on Monday in school!" He walks of with a smile on his face.

**The next week in the school 4 days until the dance!**

"Hey Gabi! You are cool with me calling you that huh?" Troy leans against the locker.

"Sure if I can call you Pookie!" She smirks and laughs.

"Are you serious?!" He asks her half yelling.

"No Troy! Everyone calls me Gabi!" She picks out some books for her class.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner someday?" He asks.

"That would be nice Troy…" She says and smiles.

"Great! I'll tell you about the details later!" He says.

"Okay!! So what class do you have now?" She asks curiously.

"Ehm I think I was thinking about ditching chemistry and have some fun the hallway with Bill!" He smirks.

"Troy you shouldn't ditch class you can lose your place on the team!" Gabriella says warning.

"Its one time what could happed?" He asks.

"I don't know but if you start it can be hard to stop!" She says and smiles. "It's like drugs!"

"Well I don't care!" He pecks her lips and then he walks of.

"Stupid boy!" She mumbles and walks of for her class.

"Troy! What the hell took you so long!? We are having a skateboard race!" Chad shouted to Troy.

"Yeah I know I'm here now!" Troy shouted back. He put his skateboard on the ground and stands on it a few minutes and do some sort of warm up.

"Okay you know the rules! The first person who takes the basketball from Zeke has won the honour and the one who loses must were a pink t-shirt were it says I lost against him! And walk always is around the winner!" Chad says.

"So get ready!" Bill and Troy stand on the start line.

"I hope you like pink Bill!" Troy says.

"Get set!" Troy and Bill have their foots on the ground ready to push away.

"Yeah right Troy! You wish!" Bill laughs.

"Go!!" The race was on! Troy got a spilt second of head start and with that small of extra time he won the race.

"I won I won!" Troy says and does a silly winner dance.

"Bolton! Kaulitz!" A teacher shouts. "No skateboarding in the hallways! You have detention!"

"Yes Mr. Jackson!" Troy and Bill says in one union.

"Good! I'll see you at my room 3.30 sharp!" The teacher walks away.

"No way I'm spending my afternoon in his room I have better things to do!" Troy says.

"Yepp! Me to! We a skipping it today! I did it yesterday to but who cares!" Bill says with a shrug. "So how is it going with Gabi?" Bill asks.

"Its going good I think. She gave me a warning speech about not skipping class! But I just pecked her and the she was quiet." Troy says with a smile on his face.

"You really like her don't you?" Bill asks his friend.

"Yeah I guess I do." He says. The bell rings.

"Let's go find them then!" Bill says happily.

They walk of to the girl lockers and find them giggling about something. Troy wraps his arms around Gabriella's tiny waist from behind.

"Hi! Missed me?" He says.

"A little maybe!" She giggles. She couldn't escape the feeling of safeness in his arms.

"Ouch that hurt you know that!" He laughs softly. Emma and Bill was still a little awkward after the kiss but at least tried to talk. "You know Emma your boyfriend must where a pink t-shirt were it says I lost against him and walk around with me a whole day!" Troy laughs.

"What did he lose?" Emma asks curiously.

"A skateboard race in the hallway!" Troy says proudly.

"So you ditched chemistry because of a silly skateboard race?" Gabriella asks.

"Yepp! And it wasn't a silly race it was an important race!" Troy corrects her.

"I'll never gonna understand you two!" She exclaims.

"You don't haft to do either! I never gonna understand girls anyways! So we are even! Bill what do we have now?" He looks at his friends.

"Uhm I think we have math or something like that…" Bill says.

"Wow Bill I'm impressed.. Math or something!" Troy says.

"Yeah! Someone should learn the schedule!" Bill says.

"Not me!" Troy says.

"I'm not doing it either!" Bill says.

They look at each other and say in one union. "Chad!" and right now Chad was passing by.

"Why did you say my name?" He asks.

"Learn the schedule so we don't haft to walk to the damn lockers every time we want to know what we have!" Bill says demanding.

"O-okay!" Chad says and run of to learn the schedule.

"You are so mean… Chad is sweet! Can't you be nice to him?" Emma says.

"Oh come on he is…." Troy was looking for words to describe Chad. "…Chad!" He finally says.

"Still a human! So can you be nice to him?" Gabriella pouts.

"Gabi.."

"For me?" She asks sweetly.

Troy hates how much affect Gabriella had on him. But finally gives in. "Fine!" He says.

"Dude! You haft to show her who's the boss!" Bill exclaims.

"Dude! We can be a little nice to Chad! We have know him sense kinder garden!" Troy says.

"Sense when did you care about him?" Bill says.

"I have always cared about Chad!" Troy let go of his grip about Gabriella and stand in front of Bill. He was a few centimetres taller then Bill and bigger.

"O come on, he is too stupid for his own good!" Bill says.

"No! He is not stupid! Last time I checked he got better marks then you! I think you are the stupid one right now!" Troy shouted.

Emma and Gabriella watch the boys argue.

"Guys calm down!" Gabriella tried

"Maybe my dam mom is right I have no future! Maybe should die so everyone is happy! Huh?! I bet you would do a happy dance if I died!" Bill shouts.

"No! How can you think that Bill?! You and me and been threw so much together! When mom left who was by my side? You! When my sister killed her self how was there to help me to get threw it? You! It has always been you Bill! So don't dare you say that I would be happy if you died! Because then I would die to!" Troy shouts to Bill.

Bill knew he was right! Sense the day Bill and Troy met they had become indistinguishable they had been like brothers and nothing was gonna change that! If Bill died he knew that Troy would come right after him. Troy had stood by Bill side every time one of his mom's boyfriends had beaten him up. It was always Bill that was beaten never Tom. Then Bill went over to Troy and he helped him to clean up he wounds and then let him cry in pain on his shoulders. He was the one who told Bill's uncle and helped so their uncle would be Bill and Tom's legal guardian

"I'm sorry Troy…" Bill mumbles quietly.

"Never tell me that I would be happy if you died again! Because you know it's not true…" Troy says and walks away leaving Gabriella and Emma in shock of what they just seen. They had never thought that Bill and Troy was as close as that. Bill also walks away.

"Who would have thought they were so close…" Emma says in shock.

"Yeah I think they are closer then Bill and Tom…" Gabriella says.

Sharpay comes to them.

"Why so shocked?" She asks and looks at her outfit. No glitter. "Is it my outfit?" She asks in panic.

"No it has nothing to do with you Shar. Its Troy and Bill… They had a fight and we realized how close they are." Emma finally says.

"Phew you made me worried for a second!" Sharpay says dramatically.

"Shar stop being so overdramatic!" Gabriella says.

"But you know I'm nothing with out my look!" She says happily.

Emma and Gabriella shook their heads. Some things will never change!

During the rest of the day Bill and Troy… They didn't avoid each other but they tried to not to be around the other part, after the fight they had but at basketball practice they HAD to talk to each other!

"Okay Wildcats! The championship is coming up! You need to be focused!" Coach he continue his pep talk that was pretty crappie. Troy and Bill looks at each other and roll their eyes. After practice Bill and Troy looked at each other.

"Sorry for avoiding you all day…" Troy says a little awkward.

"Dude its okay… We both overreacted.." Bill says with a smile on his face.

"Come on let's get home! Can we stop by at the lab? I think Gabi might be there…" Troy says.

"Sure maybe Emma is there to!" Bill says happily. They swung their bags on their shoulders and walk to the lab talking like nothing happened earlier today. They reach the lab.

"Open the fucking door!" Bill says.

"You open it!" Troy says, the guys argue a few minutes. When somebody opens the door.

"Hey!" Bill and Troy say in one union.

"Do you want something?" Emma asks.

"Uhm see you?" Bill says.

"They will be done in a minute I think…" Emma giggles softly. "Gabi are you done soon?" She asks into the room. They heard some mumble. "They will be done in a minute."

"Okay we'll wait here.." Troy says and sits down on the floor. A few minutes pass by and the whole decathlon team comes out.

"Hey Troy!" A happy voice say.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy gets up from the floor and brush a way invincible dust.

"So you have anything on your mind?" She asks.

"Yeah I was wondering if you want to come with me and Bill and hopefully Emma to take an ice cream?" His blue eyes sparkle.

"Sure why not…" She says smiling.

"Bill she is in!" Troy says.

"Yepp so is Emma!" Bill says.

Troy laid his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and she feels a rush of guilt going threw her body. He was so nice to her and she was gonna break his heart!

_Gabi he is gonna break your heart if you don't! Oh come on Troy would never do that to Gabi! He cares to mush about her! O yeah that what he has said about the other girls to! Why do I talk to my self?_

They got in Troy's car and goes to Huff and Puff's ice-cream place. It was the best in town.

"So what will it be?" Bill asks Emma.

"Uhm I think I'll have chocolate chip with cake crumbs.." Emma says sweetly.

"Then you'll have it!" Bill says happily.

"What will you have?" She asks.

"Vanilla with chocolate sauce!" He says.

"Vanilla? Can an ice-cream get more boring?" Emma exclaims.

"Nope but it sure taste good!" His smile is wide.

"Are you two done?" Troy asks holding his ice-cream.

"Yepp we are!" Bill says.

The teenagers walk to a booth and sat down talking a little about everything.

"So are you coming at the game on Saturday?" Troy asks.

Emma and Gabriella exchange looks.

"Sorry we can't we have planned a girls-night! Some other time though!" Gabriella says.

"That's cool their will be more games I'm sure of that!" Bill says.

The girl's smiles and they eat up their ice-cream.

"I need to get home or my stepdad will be mad!" Gabriella says.

"I'll take you! Bill you can walk Emma home right?" He asks.

"Yeah that will be great!" Emma says before Bill had the time to say anything. Gabriella and Troy walks out of the Huff's and walks to his car. They drove home to Gabriella's house during silence.

"So want me to follow you to your door?" He asks.

"Yes that would be very nice." She says with a smile. They get out of the car and walks up to Gabriella's porch.

"So this is your house?" He smirks.

"Yes this is my house!" She smiles shyly. They both lean in and met in a soft kiss. Troy tries to depend the kiss but she pulls back.

"To soon…" She says quietly.

"We'll take it slow if you want to…" He says and kisses her forehead.

"Thanks Troy…" She kisses his cheek and goes inside her house and Troy flows back to the car.

_

* * *

_

Will they break the guys heart or is the love to strong:P I don't know yet:P Cheek out next chapter:D

Love RandigZebra


	4. What if

**I'm Back!! Iv'e been in Taize and it was wonderful! And when I was there I came up with many new ideas for this story!**

**Disclamer: If i owend HSM or Bill or Emma would I write a disclamer?**

* * *

**Chapter. 4 What if...**

**The next Day! 3 day until the dance!**

Gabriella wore an oversized hoodie and jeans when she got to school the next day.

"Gabster! Its like the Sahara desert out there!" Taylor exclaims.

"I was frozen when I woke up this morning!" She lies. The truth was that she had so many bruises after her stepdads beating last night so she hides them. Troy noticed this he was used to it after all the times he had helped Bill hide his bruises.

"Bill do you think.. You know Gabi maybe... Getting beaten at home?" He asks his friend.

"I don't know… It's kinda odd that she wear the thick hoodie today when it's Sahara hot!" He exclaims.

"Yeah and she has told me she hates her stepdad!" Troy was furious he just didn't now what he was furious on! That got him frustrated.

"Why does she hate her stepdad?" He asks as he takes out some books for his first lesson.

Troy knew what he says to Bill stays at Bill. "He is saying that she sucks at everything basically.." He says. He felt sorry for her. Yeah sure he and his dad didn't always get along but he had never hurt Troy!

"She is a great person! She is a freaking straight A-student!" Bill says shocked.

"Yeah… But that guy must be a jerk!" Troy says. "We start now so can you like hurry up!" Troy says. Bill takes his stuffs and the walks of to class.

"Mr. Bolton and Mr. Kaulitz I didn't see you at detention yesterday!" Mr. Jackson says.

"Was that yesterday! Man I thought it was today!" Troy lies.

"Well then I assume you have done your homework!" He says.

"Ehh.. My dog ate it?" Troy says.

"You don't have a dog!" Mr Jackson says angrily.

"How do you know!?" Troy asks madly.

"Then I would have heard it from you dad!" Mr. Jackson says.

"Shut up!" Troy says.

"You have detention!" He screams.

"I'm out of here!" Troy storms of.

"Wanna join your friend Bill?" Mr. Jackson looks at Bill and was praying that he would just take his seat and he could start class.

"Yes I'm!" Bill storms of as well. Troy was already gone and Bill didn't bother to look for him. He knew he wants to be on his own. Bill walks around in the empty hallways and croons to him self. He was thinking on what Troy had said earlier and thought he was right.. Al the signs was there. But somehow it was also very hard to believe that someone sweet and innocent as Gabriella was getting hurt at her own home.

Troy stood in the gym shooting hoops he missed every shot.

"Dam it!" He said to him self.

"You know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself.." A very familiar voice said.

"I know" Troy turned around and saw Bill standing in the entrance.

"Then why are you doing it? I mean are you turning mad?" Bill laughs softly.

"No it's just…" Troy didn't know how to put the words. "Right now it feels like my whole worlds is crashing and I can't stop it!" He says.

"How can your life possibly be crashing?" Bill asks in disbelief. He takes the ball from Troy and shoots.

"Well lets see! My mom left me! My little sister killed herself! I totally ignore school! My dad think I'm good at school just because everyone else is doing my homework! I live a freaking lie Bill!" He says.

"Troy your world is great! Sure your mother maybe left yeah your sister is dead! Yes everyone do your homework! But you have friends that would die for you! You have Gabriella! You have me! If it wasn't for you I would be dead by now! And that isn't a lie and you know it!" Bill look in Troy's eyes the whole time.

"Yeah you are right.. And by the way its two month sense my sister killed her self.. Do you think you know join me at the cemetery today?" Troy asks scratching his neck.

"Yeah! I know how much she liked me!" Bill says with his jerk confident!

"Yeah she likes you!" Troy says. He talked like she was still here but Bill never corrected it he knew he had to take his own time to process this.

"I know! But we meet outside the school!" Bill says.

"Yeah see you there!" Troy says and walks out of the gym.

**With Gabriella and Emma! **

"So wanna tell me what this oversized hoodie is about?" Emma says out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asks confused and looks at Emma. "Can't I were a hoodie with a out a reason?" Gabriella says a little offended.

"Gabi… You know it's a little weird! Everyone is wearing shorts and skirt and t-shirt but you are dressed like its winter time!" Emma says. She gives Gabriella a caring look.

"Yeah but I thought it was cold this morning and I think I'm coming down with something…" She fake cough.

"Gabriella we both know you never was an actor!" Emma says.

"Okay! I fell down the stairs and I didn't wanna show my bruises!" Gabriella lies.

"Why couldn't you just say that?!" Emma exclaims a little annoyed. She knew something was going on with Gabriella she couldn't just figure out what!

"I was embarrassed! Okay?" Gabriella says and shovels in her books in her locker then close it with a huge BANG. "I'm hungry lets eat lunch!" Gabriella and Emma walks with their friends to the cafeteria when suddenly Gabriella is pulled inside an empty classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screams.

"Shush It's just me!" Troy says calmly.

"It's not everyday a guy pulls me in an empty classroom…" She says calmly.

"Well you better get used to it!" Troy smirks goofily and kisses her softly on the lips Gabriella couldn't help but kiss back. Troy's arms soon find them self around Gabriella's small waist

"Ouch!" She groans in pain. Troy quickly removed his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asks with full concern.

"Nothing… I just fell down the stairs yesterday and now I've got bruises…" She lies.

"Gabriella, don't lie to me… I hate when people lie!" Troy says angrily.

Gabriella was shocked. How did he know she lied?

"B-but that w-w-as what ha-ha-ppend!" She stutter.

"He hurt you right? All the signs are there Gabriella…" Troy says.

"Sense when did you become an expert about abuse?" She sizzles at him.

"Sense a very close friend of mine was abused!" Troy says angrily.

"Does it matter anyways? Maybe he is right I'm worthless, only a burden! I suck at everything I do!" The tears were streaming down her face now.

"Gabriella! You know that nothing of that is true! You are a fantastic girl! You are smart! You are beautiful! You don't need his approve." Troy embraced her softly and let her cry into his toned chest he just softly rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Its okay Gabi…" He whispers. "I'm always here for you!" He whispers. Now Gabriella cried because of his kind words. She was gonna break his heart in three days! He had only showed her kindness and respect!

"Can you take me home?" She asks quietly and looks up into his blue sparkling eyes.

"Sure…Come on!" He grabs her hand and they got out to his car.

_How can I possibly break his heart when he is this kind to me? _Gabriella question her self. She whipped her tears away and looks over at Troy who is focused on the road. He holds one hand on the wheel and the second one was the height as his mouth like he was chewing he nail or something. Gabriella smiles against him. He looks quickly at her and gives her his famous 1000-watt smile then he turns his head against the road again.

**WITH Emma and the others!**

"Where is Gabriella?" Sharpay asks and looks around.

"I don't know! I thought she was with you!" Emma says and feels an arm around her waist she looks up and smiles to Bill.

"Well I haven't seen her sense math class!" Taylor says

"Why don't you call her?" Chad suggested.

"Good Idea Chad!" Sharpay says.

"Maybe she is somewhere with Troy!" Bill says trying the give them a hint.

"So?! I need to know were my best friend is anyways!" Sharpay says.

"You are all like a bag of nuts! Maybe they want to be alone!" Bill yells. The whole hallway turns around and looks at him. "Nothing to see people! Go minding you own dam business!" Bill yells and they do as they are told.

"You mean like…" Chad whispers "…sleeping together?" Chad looks at Bill.

"Chad I don't know what Troy do when he is alone with Gabriella… Ask him next time you see him!" Bill says.

"I will do that!" Chad says with a huge smile on her face!

"I'm 100 sure that they are not having sex! Gabriella wouldn't do something like that already!" Taylor says.

"How can you know that? Maybe they have sex and she didn't tell you about it!" Chad says trying to convince Taylor.

"Why are we talking about our best friends having sex?" Sharpay asks a bit disgusted.

"I don't know Chad brought it up!" Emma says with a shrug.

"Yeah but it was Bill who gave me the idea!" He smiles foolish.

"I don't even want to know what's going on in that brain! Or should I say brain liked substance!" Taylor says.

"So are we calling Gabriella or Troy or something?" Emma asks.

"Yes I'm on my way to call her right now!" Sharpay took up her pink glitters cell and called Gabriella.

Gabriella/_Sharpay_

"_Gabi care to tell us were you are?"_

"Ehm I'm at my house eh I didn't err feel well and uhm Troy came with me!"

"_You've could have text us or something we were like going crazy when we didn't knew were you two were!!"_

"Sorry mom I'll promise I'll tell you next time."

"_Not funny!! Yeah and Chad by the way think you are having sex? Do you two have sex?"_

"What?! We don't have sex we are talking!! I gotta go bye!"

"_Don't you dare to hang up on me Gabriella Maria Montez!!"_

"She hung up on me! I can't believe it my best friend hung up on me!!" Sharpay says.

"Shar Calm down! I'm sure she had a good reason to hang up on you!" Emma says trying to calm her friend down.

"I'll talk to her later about this!" Sharpay says frustrated.

"Yes you'll talk to her later!!" Emma encourage Sharpay. "But right now we don't wanna disturb them…"

"Yeah you are right!!" Sharpay says. "Let's go to class." Everyone looked weird at Sharpay she NEVER wanted to go to class! But they did as she said and walks to class.

"Emma I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and watch some movies with me tonight?" Bill asks. "I'll make ice tea and popcorn!" He says happily.

"Yeah sure that would be fun!" Emma says happily.

"Okay my house at six?" He looks at her shyly.

"Yeah sure I'll be there!!" She runs of to next class.

**HOME WITH TROYELLA!!**

Troy and Gabriella sat in her bed with Gabriella resting her head on his chest.

"Tell me a secret!" Troy says out of the blue.

"Uhm, I have terrible breathe in the mornings!" She giggles.

"Oh now I know I'll never kiss you before you brushed your teeth" He jokes. He let his finger draw circles on her shoulder.

"Yeah tell me a secret…" She looks at him.

"My sister was one of my best friends…" He confesses.

"What happened to her?" Gabriella looks carefully on Troy.

"She killed her self after mom left and I was the one who found her… And I keep thinking what if I had come home ten minutes earlier then maybe she still would be alive…" He says sadly.

"Troy I'm sure she doesn't blame you… And I believe when people die their time is done here. She had done everything quick here…" She says softly.

"Yeah but still she was my twin sister and they say that to loose a sibling is hard but a twin is like to loose a half of your self and that is true… I haven't felt whole sense she died." He looked at her clock. "Listen I gotta go… But if you feel like you need to talk or anything its just to call or drop by at my house…" He says. He gets up from the bed.

"Okay see you tomorrow!" Gabriella says smiling.

Troy gets out from her house. He drives to the school to pick up Bill.

"Are you ready man?" Bill asks him.

"Yeah… I just need to buy some flowers." He says and drives to the nearest flower shop to buy flowers. He buys her favourite, pink roses. He would never buy pink roses to somebody else then her! He stops outside the cemetery and waits a few minutes before he gets out of the car. Bill doesn't rush him or anything! He knew if it was Bill that had lost Tom, Troy would have supported him all the way.

"Its okay Troy.. Take you time…" Bill says and rubs his friend slowly on the back.

"Yeah I know it's just hard…" He says. He starts slowly to walks towards the grave. He saw it from a long distance. She had many friends and many had come to put flowers or put out pictures and candle lights were burning. But in the middle he saw a big bunch of pink roses his dad had been here. He put down his bouquet next to him.

_Alyssa Natalie Bolton_

_12-09-1991-18-03-2008_

_Beloved Sister best friend daughter and boxer!_

_May she forever rest in peace!_

_She lives inside us!_

"Hey Sis! Two months with out your annoying voice and old jokes!" He smiles. "Now I don't have anyone to totally crash at basketball even though you crash me at boxing. I would like to have you here you know that right? And I'm sorry that I hung up on you that day when you were crying in the phone… If I had listened to you the maybe…" Troy burst out in tears. Troy felt a hand on his back.

"Troy its not you fault… You didn't know! Stop blaming yourself." Bill says firm.

Troy stood up so he looks Bill in the eyes.

"But what if I could have stopped her? What if I had come home ten minutes earlier what if…" Troy's tears just streamed down his face. Bill pull him in for a hug and whispers in his ear that it was not his fault! It was very few people that had seen Troy cried. He was supposed to be strong not cry but now he just lost it! He let his tears fall and he didn't care a shit if anyone saw him they didn't understand how it was to loose the other half of you.

"Troy I'm not gonna say that I understand what you are going threw because that would be the biggest lie I ever told but I'm 99 sure of it was Tom that was dead I had reacted the same way! I don't judge you! I don't think you are weaker just because you cry! You have seen my cry so many times! And not once you have told me that I'm weak! And now I'm telling you! You are not weak just because you cry!" Bill says to his friend.

"We made plans… She was supposed to be a great boxer and be the next world champion in boxing! And I was supposed to lead USA to world championships in basketball… She was gonna get married and have three kids not more! Because then she had to buy a big car!" He laughs threw his tears. "And at all the big holidays she and I were supposed to brag who made the biggest money…" He wipes his tears away. "But I'll guess she has to be my inside voice now and tell me what I should do" He gives Bill a weak look.

"She will always be inside your heart Troy. No one can take her away from that place!" He says.

"I know! I think I need to go home now…" Troy says. "See ya little sis!" He says and walks of with Bill.

Flashback

_Troy walks into their house! When he was outside he felt like he was on top of the world but as soon he step inside he felt that something was wrong with Alyssa._

"_Alyssa?! Alyssa?!" He shouted several times but didn't get any response. He felt the panic raise in his body. He ran up stairs to her room. He found her peacefully sleeping on her bed. But it wasn't right. She had her boxing t-shirt on she would never sleep with it._

"_Alyssa!!" Troy screamed. He ran towards her and shook her violently. She didn't respond. Troy's tears fell down._

"_Alyssa you can't leave me!! I need you more then ever!" Troy cried into her stomach. Breathing in the sentence of his little sister. "Please don't leave me I need you! I love you… You know me better then anyone… I when I say that you are a pain in the ass I don't mean it! Just come back please!!" Troy cried._

_He heard the front door slam. And his father came up in her room._

"_Troy what is going on?" Jack asked worried._

"_She is dead!!" He cried._

"_What?! No she was fine this morning…" Jack says._

"_Its my fault I should have talked to her when she called me but I just hung up and told her we would talk about it later!!" Troy cried into his father chest._

"_Troy this is not you fault! Never say that again!" Jack cried.._

"_What if…" Troy begun._

"_No! This is not you fault!" Jack said establish._

End of flashback.

Bill knew how hard Troy had taken his sisters death and he hated when he was like this.But at the same time he knew that this was something he had to go threw alone along with his help.Bill put out the jug with ice tea and the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Now it was just Emma that he was waiting for.The doorbell rang and he runs too the door and open it.

"Hey!!" He says happily.

"Hey! So can I come in today?" She asks.

"Yeah come in!" He helped her inside the house and then they were in the living room.

"So what kinda of movies do you have?" She asks curiously.

"Uhm.. I don't know really.. I have like… The notebook, titanic, and…" He gets cut of.

"I wanna watch titanic! It's the best movie ever!!" Emma says happily.

"Okay lets watch it.." He put in the DVD and they get comfortable on the couch _close _to each other. But Bill sat three hours watching Emma instead of the film.

"Do I have anything on my face?" She asks and starts to feel at her cheek.

"No you are so beautiful that's all!" He says.

Emma blushes. "Thanks."

"Just telling the truth…" He smiles. He kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed back. She didn't run away this time she had accepted she had fallen for Bill Kaulitz.

"So when do you pick me up on Friday?" She asks.

"Uhm the dance starts at seven so I'll pick you up 6.30!" He says.

"Great… I haft to get home mom wants me home before 9.30.." She says softly.

"Okay I'll walk with you…" Bill says. They get up from the couch and walks home hand in hand. When they reach Emma's porch they stand in front of each other and leans in to kiss.

"MOM!! Emma is kissing a stranger!!" Maria her 8 year old little sister screams.

"No Mia! This is Bill! Not a stranger!!" She says calmly. "Now get inside." She says to the child.

"I don't believe you!!" She says.

"Mia let your sister be alone…" Her mother says. She takes her youngest daughter in her hand and pulls her away.

"Were where we?" Bill asks innocently.

"Right about here.." Emma places her lips on Bills and the kiss softly.

"Good night.. I'll see you tomorrow…" Emma says.

"Yeah see you then" He walks home.

**With Troy! **

He stood in front of his sister's door. He had been standing there a half an hour not having the courage to open the door. He took a deep breath and slowly opens the door. Everything was like she had left it. Tears was streaming down his face as he walks inside her room.

He could smell her sentence. He look at her board and there she had pictures of her and friends but mostly of her and Troy. One when he had won the championships and she had won a big boxing game both smiling holding their trophies. Their father had taken them out for dinner that day just to say how proud he was of both of them!

An other picture was of the whole family when they had been in Alaska. And their were pictures of him and Bill playing basketball. You could also find pictures when she had tried to learn Troy and Bill some basic moves in boxing but the had ended up laughing on the ground.

"Why did you leave me Ally?" He asks to the room.

"She left both of us son…" His dad says behind him.

"Yeah I know but we were supposed to be famous travel around the world!" Troy cries.

"You can still do that Troy…" Hi dad says.

"Dad I don't know if I wanna play basketball anymore! When I played the whole gym could scream but it was only her I could hear!" Troy says.

"Troy I'm not gonna tell you what to do… But I know that Ally wanted you to continue to play, she will be cheering in here…"He puts a hand over Troy's heart. "But it's your choice I'm not gonna be mad if you quit the team…" He says hugging his son.

"Thanks dad…" Troy says hugging his dad back.

"I love you Troy! You are all that I have left right now!" He says.

"I love you to dad!" He says.

* * *

**Sad chapter... I almost cried writing it! I hope you like it and I would like many reweivs but you don't haft to!! But I like reading it:D Love RZ**

* * *


	5. Authors Note!

**Heey!**

**Okay so I'll make this short! You haft to choose two of the three stories I write! Because I don't have time for all of them! So you can vote for this three**

**1, When a Chapter ends a new Begins!**

**2, So close but still so far away!**

**3, You thought wrong!**

**So choose witch two of this one you wanna keep!**

**Love Randig Zebra!**


	6. Me saying somethingAuthors Note!

**Hello again! **

**Sense I'm a good hearted person and it was very equal with the votes... I'm gonna continue with all of them! No need to thank me I know I'm goodhearted!! :P**

**BUT this means it will take longer time between the uploads and I would like to have more rewives on my stories... plz! Well that was the words fom me this time and as I good preist said once**

**"I hope the lord walks with you becasue I don't have time!"**

**Love ya all lots!! RandigZebra!**


	7. 5 Memories

I'm back yay!

disclaimer: I dont own HSM or Emma or Bill! but this story is mine!! and not yours!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories!**

**The next day at school! 2 days until the dance!**

Troy entered the school with red puffy eyes after a night crying. His last phone call with Alyssa kept replay in his head.

_Alyssa/_Troy

_"Troy"_ She was crying. _"I wanna talk to you"_

"Ally can we talk later I don't have time right now!" He says a bit annoyed.

_"But Troy it's important…"_ She tried.

"We talk about it later okay!" He hung up.

How could he? He should have listen to her and not just hanged up on her. He was supposed to be her best friend her brother!

"Troy have you been crying?" Chad interrupts his thoughts.

"No! I don't cry.. Its allergies" Troy lies.

"Yeah that sounds reasonable " Chad says.

"It's the fucking truth!" Troy says and walks away to find Bill and Gabriella. Troy knew that people would ask if he had cried but it was just to stick to the lie. The dam fucking lie! He hated to lie.

"Troy!" He hear a voice shout. It was Alyssa's voice.

_Leave me alone Ally please!!_ He screams inside his head.

"Troy! What is wrong with you?" Bill asks.

"She won't leave me alone…" Troy whispers.

"Who won't leave you alone Troy! Come on talk to me!" Bill says in panic.

"Alyssa she screams my name and the last time we talk is playing in my head!" Troy says with tears streaming down his cheeks. He slid down to a wall and buries his face in his hands.

"Troy its okay… You lost the other half of you…" People were staring at Troy who was crying. "Don't you have anything better to do then to stare at him!? Huh?!" Bill was mad.

"Troy Bolton is crying.." The whispers was low but still loud enough for Troy to hear them.

"Do you know how it feels to lose you sister and best friend?!" He pushes the nearest guy up against the locker. "Tell me how it feels when you lose half your self! I want to know!" Troy let his tears stream down his face.

"Uh I don't know…" The guy says in horror.

"No you don't! So don't ever whisper and think I don't hear it!" He says to the guy.

"Troy calm down you don't wanna hurt him…" Bill tries.

"No you don't wanna hurt me…" The guy agreed with Bill.

"O yeah I want!" Troy let go of the guy and punch him hard on the jaw.

"Troy leave him alone!!" Bill took his friend away. "That was unnecessary!" Bill says in warning tone to Troy.

"He think he know how I feel! But he doesn't know two shits how I feel!!" Troy says defending.

"No he didn't say anything! He was just standing there.. You should go home!" Bill says.

"No I'm better of here! Home there are all the memories. I'll be cool the rest of the day I swear!" Troy says.

"I'll be watching you all day!" Bill warned.

"My dad is already working here!" Troy jokes. "Have you seen Gabi?" He asks.

Bill didn't answer when Emma says.

"Nope she is sick!"

_Sick? Kiss my ass! _Troy thinks.

"Oh okay! I'll call her later I guess…" Troy say.

"Yeah I think she'll appreciate that!" Emma says happily.

"You are in a good mood to day!" Bill says and kiss her softly.

"Yeah! I don't know why though…" She giggles and kiss him again. "I think it's because I have dance lesson today!" She jumps up in the air.

"You two make me sick!" Chad says.

"Get a life!" Bill says and pull Emma close to his body and kiss her on the forehead.

"Got one!" Chad exclaims. He run a hand threw his afro but gets stuck in the middle causing Taylor and Sharpay laugh. Then they return to their discussion who is hottest Corbin Bleu or Zac Efron?

"How can girls discus that for hours?" Chad asks and looks at Troy and Bill.

"I don't know! They are girls. They can do that I guess!" Bill says.

"I gotta go call Gabi!" Troy says and walks away from the rest of the group. He flips his cell open and dials Gabriella number.

Troy/**Gabriella.**

"Hey Gabriella!"

**"Hey Troy…"**

"He hurt you again didn't he?"

**"Yeah he did… He found out somehow you had been here."**

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I.."

**"Troy it's not your fault he'll find any reason to hurt me… Don't' feel bad."**

"Want me to come over after school?"

**"Yeah that would be nice… I gotta go he is coming"**

She hung up on him. But right now he felt horrible! Gabriella was getting beaten because of him Alyssa was dead because of him. He didn't deserve to live! He made people suffer! His fucking mother had left and he guessed it was because of him. He walk into the bathroom and looks him self in the mirror. He looked like hell! His eyes were all red and puffy and his hair was greasy. His nose was red. He looks down in the sink then he looks up in the mirror again. I fury he punsh his hand in the mirror, making it chatter in thousand pieces. His hand was bleeding but it didn't take the pain he felt in his heart away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tom asks to Troy.

"Face the truth!" He says and stares at –what's left – the mirror.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tom asks confused. "You better go to the nurse to get that hand taken care of…" He says.

"You know that everything I do is a lie?" Troy asks not looking at Tom.

"Come on Troy! Don't be like that!" Tom tries.

"Ever sense Alyssa left everything I do go to hell!!" He says angrily.

"Do you want me to get your dad or somebody else?" Tom asks feeling the panic rise in his body.

"I want Alyssa! Can you get her? No because she is dead because of me!!" Troy says…Crying.

"Troy it wasn't your fault… We all know that!" Tom says in a try to comfort Troy.

"No! You don't understand! She called me! She wanted to talk she said it was important! But I said it could wait because I was playing a two on two game with the guys! I thought that was more important then my twin sisters life!! A fucking two on two game!" Troy says crying. He slid down on the broken mirror chatters.

"Troy! No one blames you! Okay! So pull your self together and get on with your life!" Tom says.

"How the hell would you react of Bill killed him self and I said pull your self together and move on with your life?! Huh? She was my sister! We shared the same DNA! We have been threw laugh and tears together!" Troy screams. "And I will never be able to hear her voice again because of me!" He plays with a mirror piece.

"What is going on here?!" An angry male voice say. "Why is that mirror broken? And why are you bleeding Mr. Bolton?!" He says again.

"I felt like cutting my self and needed something to cut with so I chattered the mirror to do it!" Troy says sobbing.

"Mr. Bolton! Stop trying to funny!" Mr Crawford says.

"Believe me I don't see any fun in this right now Mr. Crawford!" Troy sobs.

"I haft to go Troy but talk to Bill!" Tom says and runs out of the bathroom.

"Troy I know how you are feeling…" Mr. Crawford says.

"No you don't!" Troy says sharply.

"Yes I do… I remember when I lost my dog…" He begun.

"How the hell can you compare my sister with a fucking dog!? You don't know two shits how I feel so stop telling me how I feel!" Troy runs out of the bathroom to the gym. He saw a huge picture of Alyssa smiling. There was a podium in the middle and a boxing ring.

"They are having a memorial today for her…" Taylor says when she sees Troy crying.

"Why!? Can't they just leave it! Let the wounds heel?" He says looking at the beautiful picture of Alyssa.

"She had a such big impact on the whole school Troy and you know that… She had a big impact on you…" She finally says.

"I know she made me wanna be the best! She made me laugh at silliest stuff… The last thing I told her in present.. Was you are a bitch… And I was annoyed on the phone I didn't tell her I love her that day not once!" He cried. Taylor just hug him but he don't return the hug just let his arms hang and let the tears cry. People started to come inside the gym.

"Come on lets get seated." Taylor says.

The whole gym gets seated and the principal goes up to the podium.

"Well as you all know its been two months sense Alyssa Bolton left us… And it was a big loss both mentally and physically.." The principal begin. There were sobs all over the gym.

Bill stands up.

"I would like that Troy talked about her!" He says.

"Yeah!" "Let Troy talk!" The gym was chanting.

"Fine!" The principal sighs. They podium stands empty for a few minutes when Troy finally gets up.

"Well.. We all loved my twin sister Alyssa… She was great she lit up a whole room with that smile…" Troy smiles as he remembers. "She would make everyone try to get into boxing her biggest passion in life… She made everyone wanted to be a better person…" Troy laughs a little. "I remember when she was younger she would never be like the other girls and wear pink and play with dolls oh no! She hanged with me and my friends so when she and I got home we were both covered in mud. She got in to more fights then me…" Now the tears was streaming down Troy's face and many other's in the gym. "She could walk in to a room and make everyone could feel special.. O and yeah when she was on the board for a prom she couldn't decide who was gonna be king and queen so she made everyone king and queen!" Troy looks over the crowd. "Alyssa wasn't perfect but she was the closet thing to perfect." He ends and the crowd give him applause. He gets down to his seat. And the next following hour her closet friends make speech about how wonderful she was and every word they said was true.

After all the speech everyone would leave flowers and lit a candle in the memory of her.

Troy gets out of the gym and he meets Bill outside.

"That was a great speech man!" Bill says.

"Yeah maybe so… But I wish I didn't haft to say it! I want her here!" He says. He whips his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Troy she is proud of you…" Emma says.

"How? I'm a big screw up!" He says with a shrug. He shovels his hands down in his front pockets.

"If you are a screw up then what am I Troy? Lets face it! I'm not smart! I suck at sports except basketball.. But you are smart you are good at everything you do… " Bill says with warm voice.

"Not boxing…" He whispers quietly.

"What did you say?" Bill wonders.

"I'm not good at boxing that was Ally's area!" Troy says. "There is no practice the gym is gonna be open if you wanna say something to her or that kinda stuff…" Troy says avoiding.

"Okay…" Bill says. "Uhm wanna do something after school?" He asks.

"No I'm going over to Gabriella!" He says.

"Okay… Hope she is doing better" Emma says.

"Yeah I hope so to!" Troy says avoiding eye contact.

"When will they pick up classes again?" Bill asks.

"They wont! Because of this you can go home if you want to…" Emma says softly.

"Then I'll go home!" Troy says walking away…

"Will he be okay?" Emma asks Bill who looks when his friend walks away.

"I hope so… He is taking this harder then anyone.. And I think I would be the same if Tom died…" Bill says staring out.

"I hope he will be he old self soon…" Emma says. "So what are you doing today?" She asks.

He shrugs. "Don't know sense I don't have practice I haft to find something fun to do I guess." He says looking in Emma's eyes.

"Can we do something until I got dance tonight…" Emma takes Bill's hands in hers.

"Sounds like a good game plan!" Bill smiles and kiss Emma softly on the lips.

"So what do you wanna do?" She asks and looks at Bill.

"How about I show you a favourite place of mine?" His face have mysterious look on it.

"Okay… Sounds great!" She says and they walk out to Bill's car and drive of. There was a comfortable silence in the car. "So were are we going?" Emma asks breaking the silence.

"That is for me to now and you to find out.." Bill says mysteriously.

"Oh come on just tell me!!" Emma says impatient.

"Nope wont say a single word!" Bill says and turns over to a small road. Emma gives up and just watch at the surroundings around her trying to figure out were she is. They stop by a small mountain.

"We are here…" Bill says and walks out of the car. Emma gets out to and follows Bill up for the mountain. "My favourite spot in whole Albuquerque!" They stand on a mountain and under it was a valley with a lake and forest.

"Wow! I've been living here my whole life and never knew it exited" Emma exclaims.

"I found it when I was mad some day and then I came here." Bill wrap his arms around Emma's waist and pull her in for a soft kiss. Emma wrap her arms around Bill's neck and kiss back.

"When do you have dance?" He asks.

"It starts at seven.. Why?" She asks.

"Oh just so I know when I haft to leave you…" He smiles and kiss her again.

"Okay… We have a few hours before that!" Emma says smiling.

"Yeah we do…" Bill says before crashing his lips onto Emma's

**With Troyella! **

Troy is just a few feet's away from Gabriella's house. He walks up to her porch and knock on the door.

"Hello Mrs. Montez.. I wonder if I could see Gabriella." He asks polite.

"Yeah sure… She is up her room." Mrs. Montez opens the door so he can come in.

"Thank you Mrs. Montez!" Troy says and walks up to Gabriella's room. He knocks slowly on her door.

"Come in!" He hears and he opens the door. He sees her sitting at her desk looking at something on YouTube!

"Hey Gabi…" Troy says shutting the door behind him.

She turns her chair around. "Hi Troy! Why are you here so early? You didn't ditch class did you?" She asks.

"No.. Uhm there was a memorial so they didn't take up class after that…" He explains sadly.

"Oh Troy I'm sorry…." Gabriella begins.

Troy shook his head. "Its okay you didn't know…" Troy says softly. He sits down on the edge of her bed. "So what did he do to you?" He asks changing the subject.

"It was nothing really just a few cigarette burns and punches and kicks.." She says as it was not that big of a deal. But it was to Troy! He had seen how Bill was affected of it and couldn't bare to see Gabriella walk threw the same thing.

"Gabriella he shouldn't even touch you!" Troy says looking in her eyes.

"Troy I can cope with it! Seriously It's not that big of a deal!" She says, He didn't know who she was trying to convince herself or him.

"If you say so.." Troy say. He couldn't force her to tell anyone. She had to come to him and ask for help. "So are you coming to school tomorrow?" He asks her randomly.

"Yeah I think so.." She says. There were silence between them, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Come home with me! I don't want you to get hurt!" He says.

"I don't know…" She says.

"Please Gabriella! If he hurts you again I can't live with my self!" He exclaims.

"Okay I come home with you tonight…" She says. "I'll just tell my mom…" She says. She opens the door and hears that Mike has come home. "On the other hand I'll just call her later!" She says. She grabs a bag and throws down her pyjamas and make up and toothbrush. "We haft to take the balcony!" She says. Troy just follows her and they climb down the balcony and walks to Troy's car going home to his house.

"We are here…" He says.

"Nice house." She says as they step inside the house.

"Thanks my mom decorated it…" He says. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" He says.

"I'm kinda hungry.. Were is you dad by the way?" She asks.

"Dad is in Miami with my grandparents… Let go explore the kitchen if there are any food in this house!" He says Gabriella giggles and follows him to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator to find nothing. "How about pizza?" He asks.

"Yeah sure!" Gabriella says. "No pepperoni though! I hate it!" She says.

"Me to! No worries!" He picks up the phone and order pizza. He leans against the counter just looking at Gabriella. She stands in front of him and kiss him softly on the lips. Troy puts his hands on her hips and pulls her close to him. They hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Troy goes to the door and get the pizza. "Dinner is served!" He says and puts it in the kitchen table. Troy takes a slice and starts eating.

"When will you pick me up on Friday?" She asks eating on a slice.

"Uhm like uh.. 6.30? Yeah I'll pick you up a 6.30!" He says.

"Okay! It will be fun to see you in a tux!" She giggles.

"Yeah I'll look great in my tux I always do!" He smiles foolish.

"Yeah I'm sure you do!" She says.

"Take some more pizza!" He says and takes one more slice.

"No thanks I'm full!" She says.

"You gotta be kidding me! No one gets full at two slices pizza!" He says.

"Well I do! I'm a girl I don't eat so dam mush as you guys does!" She says defending.

"Okay I get it!" Troy puts in the pizza in the refrigerator. "So what do you wanna do?"

"What can you do around here?" She asks.

"Play basketball!" He says smirking.

"Okay! Sure you're on!" She says giggling. Troy grabbed a basketball.

"Driveway or backyard?" He asks.

"Backyard! Then people won't see when you get crushed by me!" She says innocent.

"Oh so you think you can beat me in basketball! Newsflash! I'm the captain for the varsity team!" He says.

"Prove you are better then me then!" She says taking the ball from him and running outside.

Troy runs out after Gabriella and sees her stand on the court shooting hoops. "Are we playing today or tomorrow?" He asks smirking.

"I was waiting for you!" She says and throws the ball to Troy. "Lets begin!" She says happily. After playing an hour Troy pulls of his t-shirt showing her well trained over body! Gabriella looks at his abs.

"What are you staring at?" He asks teasingly.

"Your abs I never knew you had so nice abs!" She says giggling.

"Well what can I say playing basketball my whole life puts its trace!" He says walking over to her and kisses her lovingly.

"You are sweaty!" She exclaims.

"So are you!" He pulls her closer to him and he slowly walks towards the pool.

"Yeah but not as sweaty as you!" She says.

"We better shower I guess!" He tipped them over so they fell in the pool.

"ARGH!!" She screams when the cold water hit her body. "Troy Bolton I'm going kill you!" She screams.

"No you wont!" He says laughing and warps his arms around her tiny waist.

"Yes I will!" She mumbles when his lips crash on hers. Her hands finds their way around his neck and her hands plays whit the locks at the end of his hair. Troy push her against the pool way and his hands made their way under her t-shirt. She pulls back.

"Troy, not there!" She says looking to him and pushes his hands away.

"Sorry…." He says regretful. He puts his forehead against hers. "I didn't mean to I guess it's a habit!" He says.

"Just don't do it again okay?" She says.

"I swear… Maybe we should get up before we get sick!" He says.

"Yeah and thanks to you I don't have any clothes for tomorrow!" She says.

"Well you can borrow a hoodie from me!" He says. "And I can dry your jeans!" He says.

"That sounds like a good plan." She says.

Troy and Gabriella get up from the pool and goes inside and dry them self and take a hot shower before going to bed!

"Uhm you can take my room and I take the guest room!" Troy says looking at Gabriella she wore a white tank top and light blue pyjamas pants.

"No!" She says. "I mean.. Uh we can share same bed!" She says looking away. She looked at Troy who were wearing only black pyjamas pants.

"Sure." He gives her a smile. They climb into the bed and fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**It was cute and a little sad but I hope you enjoy it plz review RZ  
**


	8. 6 Whortless

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD BUT OUR INTERNET HAVEN'T BENN WORKING CUZ OUR COMUNITY IS DOING SOMETHING WITH IT!! BUT HERE IT IS!:D

**DISCLAMER: DONT OWN HSM BILL OR EMMA! BUT THIS IDEA IS MINE AND THE STORY!**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING! 1 DAY UNTIL THE DANCE!**

Troy woke up alone in his bed. He looked at the alarm clock it showed 07.15 school wouldn't start for an other hour so he fell back to sleep only to get waken up five minutes later by Gabriella.

"Hello! You haft to get up!!" She says.

"Uhm its like really early and I eat breakfast in ten minutes and get dressed in ten so I can sleep an other half hour!" He says and pulls the covers over his head trying to get back to sleep.

"Seriously Troy! You need to get up!" She says and pulls the covers of him.

"Fine I'll get up!" Troy says and gets up from the bed. He walks to his closet and takes out a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt and two hoddies. One of them were read and it stood Wildcats 14 and Bolton on it. On the right arm it said captain. He gave that on to Gabriella and kept a grey to him self

"I can take the grey one if you want this!" She says.

"No you take it! Then other guys know you are of limits!" He says laughing and walks in to the bathroom he comes out a few minutes later fully dressed and with a smile on his face.

"This hoddie swallowed me whole!" Gabriella giggles.

"You look cute in it!" Troy says kissing her cheek. "Hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" She says.

They go downstairs and take the pizza as breakfast. They heard a car honk their horn.

"Its Bill! I just gonna go brush my teeth and then we can go to school!" Troy says.

"I need to brush my teeth to!" Gabriella says and they walk together to the bathroom and brush their teeth and goes outside and sees Bill and Emma making out!

"Get a room!!" Troy says laughing and grabs Gabriella's hand and goes to his car.

"Why did he come over if we are gonna take your car anyways?" Gabriella asks.

"We always drive to school together!" Troy says and starts the car and drive of.

"You are weird!" Gabriella says.

"Like you are normal!" He says looking on the road.

"No but I don't drive with my friend to the school." Gabriella says. Then it was quiet al the way to school.

"We're here!" Troy says and gets out of the car and shuts the door. Gabriella comes after him then he locks the car and walk along with Emma and Bill into the school.

"Hey guys!" Chad says from behind.

"Hi Chad!" Gabriella says happily.

"What's up dude?" Bill asks.

"Oh nothing mush! How about you?" He asks.

"Its good! A bit tiered that's all!" Troy says. "Dam sick of this school!" He says after.

"Well its just one month left then we are out of here! Then its collage all the way!" Chad says doing some weird dance.

"Chad we know!" Troy says. "I better get to my locker before class se you later!" He kiss Gabriella's cheek then he walks away. Bill do the same and Chad follows him. Emma look so the boys is out of sight.

"He borrowed you his basketball hoodie!! He is serious about this Gabi!" Emma says half panicking.

"I know but I spend the night at his house tonight and he put me in the pool so he said I could borrow a hoodie from him and I said I could take the grey one but he said I should have this so other guys would know I was of limits!" Gabriella says.

"We are so screwed!" Emma says. "I have fallen for Bill! And I know I was not supposed to but I have and I can't break his heart!" Emma says truthfully.

"Emma he'll break your heart!" Gabriella says.

"Well then I haft to take that!" She says. "Deny it if you want but you have fallen for Troy to!" Emma says walking away.

Gabriella sighs. She knew Emma was right she had fallen for Troy but she will break his heart even if hers was breaking even more. She runs of to class. She stepped in the class room just as the bell rang. She saw that Bill and she had the same class. She sits down next to him.

"Hey!" She says.

"Hello!" He says looking up from his book.

The teacher came up to them. Gabriella gave her homework to the teacher.

"And you Mr. Kaulitz?" She looked at Bill.

"Forgot to do it!" He says not looking up.

"This is the fourth time you forgot to do your homework! You have detention and show up this time!" The teacher continues with her round.

"If you start doing your homework the teachers will not be so annoyed at you!" Gabriella says.

"What do I care!" He says looking at the board. Gabriella drop it and starts to write down what..

**At Lunch!**

Gabriella sat in Troy's lap and Emma sat in Bill's lap.

"I have been thinking!" Sharpay says as she sits down at the table.

"You can think?!" Troy says and laughs. Gabriella hits him in the back of the head. "Ouch"

"Well I thought the every celebrity couple have short names like Zanessa Jashely, Brandgelina! And sense you are the new it couples of east high I came up with it for you to! Troyella and Bima!" She says happily.

"Don't say that out loud!" Troy says and Bill nods.

"Oh come on its cute!" Emma says.

"No its not! This can ruin our reputation!" Bill says.

"Dorks! I think it was cute Shar!" Emma says.

"Thank you!" She says dramatically.

"You are over reacting!" Troy says.

Sharpay didn't answer that one. She was known al over school as the ice queen/ drama queen.

"So what are you doing tonight Gabi?" Sharpay asks.

"Uh homework I guess! Why?" Gabriella asks.

"Well I'm going shopping after school! Wanna join me?" She claps her hands in excitement.

"Uh sure!" She says.

"Yes! I haft to find the perfect salon so I can get my hair done for the dance tomorrow" She says.

"Is she always like this?" Troy asks and looks at Gabriella.

"You get used to it after a few years of friendship!" She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"I haft to go drama club need some meeting!" Sharpay runs away.

"So what class do you have after lunch?" Bill asks Emma.

"I have gym! Hate it!" She says and looks at Bill.

"Its fun with gym! You can't hate it!" Bill says.

"Well I do! And we never dance just playing basketball!! Urgh!" Emma complains.

"Uh well The coach is basketball freak!" Bill laughs softly. "I better get going before I get to late to my English lesson!" He says and gets up. Troy had also left so Gabriella and Emma was alone.

"You are still breaking Troy's heart tomorrow aren't you?" Emma says.

"Yeah I'm! I mean its for the best! I can't get attached to thing!" Gabriella says sadly.

Gabriella and Emma walk out of the cafeteria and goes to class in silence. All over school it was posters about tomorrows senior prom and that every senior should go! But somehow Gabriella found it hard to watch them! Her last high school prom and she would break Troy's heart, but she would get even more heart broken.

Troy walked the hallways of east high happily. He just loved life right now! He had a great girlfriend his friends were great his dad was out of town but he wanted Ally to share it with. He sighs sadly… Ally she would never be able to go to her senior prom. She wouldn't be able to go to collage like he would and like everyone else. He shook the sad feeling of. He entered the last class of the day and he entered it with a smile on his lip. Troy Bolton entered a math class with a smile!

"Why are you so happy? Somebody got lucky last night!" Bard the football captain says.

"No! Life is just good right now!" Troy says and sits down on his place and takes up his books. He heard the rest of the class whisper behind him but it didn't bother him at all!

"Okay class let's begin!" The teacher says.

**AFTER SCHOOL**!

"Sharpay!" Gabriella groans when the walk out of the tenth salon in the mall. None of them had been good enough to fulfil Sharpay Evans standards!

"Gabriella I haft to look perfect for tomorrow!" She says and drags Gabriella to next salon.

Gabriella obey and follows. She wanted to get home. She smells at her hoodie and breaths in a sentence of Troy she smiles. She missed him.

"Gabi!" Sharpay says.

"Huh?" Gabriella was disturbed in her thoughts.

"We can go home now! I've found the perfect salon!" She says and smiles.

"It took only 2 hours but yeah sure!" Gabriella giggles.

"If you want the best you haft to look closely!" Sharpay says. "So want a ride home?"

"After this? I demand a ride home!" Gabriella giggles and the girls goes to the car and drive home.

"I love this song!!" Sharpay squires and turns up the volume and sings along to the song.

"I want fabulous it's my simple request!" She sings along. Gabriella just laughs at her friend. When the song ends Sharpay is in the best mood.

"Remember girl's night on Saturday!!" She says when Gabriella goes out of the car.

"I know Shar see you tomorrow!" Gabriella waves at her friends when she drives home to the hills. Gabriella walk inside her house.

"I'm home!!" She shouts when she steps in the hall.

"Where were you yesterday?" Mike demands to know.

"Why do you care?!" She spats at Mike.

"Your mother was worried all night you know! So tell me were where you?" He cross his arms over his chest.

"I was at my boyfriends house okay!" She finally says.

"Like anyone would have an ugly person as you!" He slaps her cross her cheek. The pain sting in her cheek. "You are a nobody Gabriella no ones cares for you! You are worthless! You'll never be loved!" He says to her.

_"Gabriella! You know that nothing of that is true! You are a fantastic girl! You are smart! You are beautiful! You don't need his approve."_

Troy's words rings in her head.

"You are wrong!" She says to Mike.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"I'm great! I'm smart and I'm beautiful! I'm someone! I have friends that love me! I have a boyfriend that cares for me! So what you say is so fucking wrong!" Gabriella says.

"Your little bitch!" He pushes her on the ground and kicks her hard in the stomach. "Tell me you're worthless!"

"I'm.. argh! Worth… argh ..less" She gets out while he kicks her in the stomach.

"Stop hurting her!" Her little sister Sarah says.

"It's fine Sarah really!" Gabriella says trying to convince her little sister.

"Yeah you heard your sister Sarah, she is fine!" Mike says.

"No you are not fine! I'll call the police if you don't stop!" Sarah says with shaking voice.

"No you wouldn't Sarah then you'll feel the same pain as your sister…" Mike says threatening.

Gabriella gets up in pain. "If you touch her I swear to God I'll kill you!" Gabriella looks at him with a dark look.

"Are I supposed to be scared Gabriella? Well last time I checked I was the strong one and you the worthless weak one!" He screams to her and slaps her cheek again. The tears were burning inside the eyelids but she wouldn't give him the sedge faction of her crying! She turns around and walks up to her room and cry her eyes out.

* * *

Poor Gabby I hope everything will turn out good! And the next time its prom:D Review!:D RZ


	9. 7 Prom!

**DISCLAMER: DONT OWN HSM BILL OR EMMA! BUT THIS IDEA IS MINE AND THE STORY!**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY! PROM DAY!**

Sharpay skips in the school, in pure happiness. Emma just laughs at her friend.

"Prom Is today! And I'm looking fabulous! And I have a great date!" She sings along.

Emma felt a person hugging her from behind.

"Hey there!!" She says happily. Bill sighs at the sight at Sharpay.

"Will she ever be like other people?" He asks and looks at Emma.

"Don't know! I like her the way she is anyways!" She says and giggles.

"Yeah I hope I get used to her soon anyway!" He says. "Troy!!" Bill shouts.

"Hey guys! Is Gabriella here yet?" He asks.

"She's here!" Gabriella says and walks up to them. A big smile was put on Troy's face.

"Hey!" He saw that she was walking a little stiff but thought he should ask about it later.

"Nice hoodie!" He says and smirks.

"Yeah I know! It's my colour!" She says and plants a sweet kiss on his lips. "So what is our first class?" She asks.

"Darbus is talking about danger with cell phones!" Emma says.

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" She says sarcastic.

"Oh come on! Just sleep threw the lesson instead of listening! Works every time!" Bill says.

"Yeah but look at your grades!" Gabriella says snobby.

Bill mutters something that no one hears. They start to walk of to class and sit down in the back or before class starts Gabriella sat in Troy's lap and Emma in Bill's lap and talking and kissing.

"Okay class! Can we all get to our own seats?" Ms. Darbus says when she walks threw the door. The whole class get's seated. Troy looked at Gabriella the whole class not one of the words that Darbus says stuck in his mind!

"Attention all seniors! Sense this IS you last High school prom you can quit at lunch time so you have more time to get ready before the prom!" The speaker says. All seniors scream out in joy!

"Great! Even more time for me to look fabulous!" Sharpay says and clap her hands in joy!

"Bill! My house? One on one game?" Troy asks Bill.

"Sure!!" Bill says.

"That was at lunch time! Now let's get back to the fantastic world of Shakespeare!" Ms. Darbus says.

A note land on Gabriella's desk.

**Ms. Darbus is a pure fun killer! 3 Troy**

Gabriella reads the note and giggles quietly.

_She sure is! But think like this only 2 hours then we can go home!3 Gabi_

Gabriella folds the paper and throws it so it lands on Troy's desk.

**Yeah but I rather quit now! Urgh what have she been talking about the last five minutes? 3 Troy**

The note land soon on Gabriella's desk again and she unfolds it and reads it. She shook her head against it. This note was so full of Troy!

_Yeah that would be great but we can't! I don't know! I haven't been listing actually! Waits for the clock to ring so I can have some biology! 3 Gabi_

Troy laughs at the note when he gets it. How could she want to have biology? Well she liked that kind of thing he assumed.

**You are weird you know that! NO ONE wants to have biology! Well for you information its only 4 minutes left! And I'll think I sleep threw them so night! 3 Troy**

Gabriella giggles at the note and look back at Troy and correct he was asleep. She just put the paper inside her book and looks at Darbus who still talked about Shakespeare.

"And so my…" The bell rings. The whole class got up and run out of the classroom.

"That was the most boring Darbus lesson in world history!" Emma says when she gets out of the class room.

"Probably! But it always good to have nap!" Chad says and stretch his body out.

"You just got up from bed and you sleep even more?!" Gabriella asks in confusion

"Nothing beats a good nap!" Chad says and smiles.

"Yes a spa day!" Sharpay says.

"Like spa can beat a The Knicks and the Lakers game? Don't think so!" Troy says.

"Yes! A dance show beats basketball anytime!" Emma says.

"Guys you know this discussion is pointless right?" Gabriella asks.

"Yeah but it always fun to discuss!" Emma giggles and hugs her friend.

"Why did we play at kinder garden?" Gabriella asks and hugs Emma backs.

"I don't know but you know deep inside you love me!" Emma says.

"Yeah maybe a little!" Gabriella giggles. "No I love you a lot Emma and you know that!"

"Hey what about me?" Sharpay asks.

"And me?" Taylor asks.

"You all have a place in my heart and those especially for you!" Gabriella says leaning on Troy's chest. Troy wraps his strong arms around Gabriella. I could get used to this… Gabriella thought. No Gabi you are breaking his heart tonight! She shook the voices away.

The two following hours went by fast and soon everyone was at home preparing for the prom! Well almost everyone Bill and Troy stood on the driveway to the Bolton's house and played a basketball game!

"Troy I think you'll lose this one!" Bill says.

"O no I wont!" Troy says and shoots in a three pointer. "And look who just won!" Troy says bragging.

"Lucky shoot!" Bill says laughing. He grabs the ball and dribbles and shoot a hoop and miss it by a milometer. "We should probably get ready for the prom!" Bill says.

"Yeah probably! Are you changing here or will we see each other at the prom?" Troy asks.

"I can change here!" Bill says. They head to the showers.

"Wow you almost look like a normal person!" Troy says when he sees Bill in a black pair of jeans black shirt and a black jacket over.

"Gee thanks Troy! You look good you self!" Bill says and looks at Troy who was wearing light blue jeans white shirt and a black jacket.

"Thanks! Now we can go get the girls!" Troy says and picks up his cell and keys.

"Yepp see you there!" Bill says and they get out to their cars.

With Bill and Emma!

Bill pulled over at Emma's house. He gets out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Mommy! Its stranger!!" Mia screams when she sees Bill.

"Emma will be done in a second." Mrs. Bloom says. Bill nods and waits in the hall for Emma. He looks around in the hall. He sighs and leans against the wall. He look quick up to the staircase he turns around when he sees Emma. She looked beautiful. Her red dress that sat as it was sewed after her. It was strapless and she a flower on the waist. She had put her hair in a big bun on her head and had a mascara and eyeliner and some eyeshade rouge and lip-gloss. She had a white pearl necklace around her neck and pearls in her ears.

"You look… Stunning!" Bill exclaims when she walks down the stairs.

"Well thank you! You don't look so bad yourself.." She says with a smile.

Bill blush slightly. "I try my best!" He says. "Shall we go?" He asks and holds his arm for her.

"Yes we shall!" She says and giggles softly. She takes his arm , she kiss her cheek and goes out to his car.

"I cleaned out the seat only for you!" He says and smiles.

"Well thank you!" She says and they get in the car and drive away to the school.

With Troy and Gabriella!

Troy knocks on the Montez household. He shovels his hands down in his pockets while he waits for someone to open the door. Mike opens the door.

"Hello Mr. Montez!" He says polite.

"Its Mr. Webber.. And you are?" He asks trying to put Troy into his mind.

"Uhm I Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend…" He says and looks at Mike.

"So what is the bet on?" He asks.

"Bet?" Troy asks confused has no idea what he is talking about.

"Yeah how mush did you bet that you could go out with Gabriella.. Its not like you are doing it by free will!" He laughs.

"Well actually sir I think she is a great girl!" Troy says. He hears that someone is walking down the stair. He sees Gabriella in a black strapless dress. It was only black no glitter nothing! She had a silver heart around her neck and silver rings in her ears, her hair was hanging lose on her shoulders. Her make-up was just mascara and eye-liner rouge and lip-gloss.

"Wow you look.. Wow!" Troy couldn't found words for how good she looked.

"Thank you! You look good your self.." She says. She takes her purse and they walk outside. As soon the door is closed Troy kisses Gabriella softly.

"Let me take my princess to the prom!" Troy says and take Gabriella's hand and they drive of to the school. Gabriella look on Troy during the whole drive and she feels bad for know she will break his heart to night! She take a deep breath.

"Something wrong?" He asks and throw a quick glance at her.

"No just exited!" She says smiling. During the rest of the drive it was quiet. It was a comfortable silence not that awkward they could have some times...Troy pulls over at the schools parking lot and walks out of the car he runs to the other side and help Gabriella out of the car.

"A gentleman!" She says and smiles.

"Only for you Gabriella Montez, only for you." He says and smiles. She holds his arm and they walk to the entrance to wait for the others.

"Hey Bill!! You look great Emma!" Troy exclaims when Bill and Emma comes up to them.

"Wow girl!! You look fantastic in red! You haft to wear it more often!!" Gabriella says and hugs Emma tight.

"And you look beautiful to! We should marry some rich guy and we can get dressed in these dresses very often!" Emma says happily.

"Okay... Girls a weird!" Troy states and looks at Bill.

"They truly are!" Bill says and watch the girl conversation. Then he stares at Sharpay. Wearing a pink sparkling dress. The over part was covered in glitter and the skirt was big with glitter on it to! Her hair was put up in a complicated hair style with pink accessories and her make up was pink and glitter. "You look..." Bill search for words. "... Pink!" He finally gets out.

"I know I love it!!" She says exited and she spins around so everyone sees her dress. Zeke comes up smiling. He wears a full black tux and he looks great.

"The new couple!!" Gabriella giggles and smiles.

Sharpay blushes making Troy laugh. "Your blush matches your dress Sharpay!!" He laughs. Gabriella hits the back of his head. "Ouch!" He rubs his head and groans.

"You deserved it! You are always mean to Shar!" Gabriella defends her actions.

"You sound like a mom!" He smirks and kisses her softly. He puts an arm around her tiny waist and pulls her close to his well trained body! She rests her head against his toned chest.

"Can we go inside? I'm freezing!" Emma says.

"Noop we are waiting for Chad and Taylor.." Bill says and wrap his arms around Emma so he could warm up her cold body a bit.

"I bet twenty bucks on that Chad and Taylor is gonna get together to night!" Troy says out of the blue.

"Nah, They will be together next week!" Gabriella says.

"How do you know?" Troy asks confused.

"Girls know that kinda of stuffs!" Emma says shaking her head to Troy's not understanding.

"Yeah the girls are a whole science!" Bill exclaims.

"They should write a book like. Understand girl for dummies!" Troy laughs.

"And they should write the best way for boys to shut up for dummies!!" Emma defends.

"Oh come on you can just show your cleavage and smile innocent for the male teachers and they let you go! We on the other hand must come up with lame excuses!" Bill says.

"No we do..." Remembers. "O yeah we do!" Emma says smiling.

"You have done that!?" Bill asks in panic.

"Yepp! Once I had totally forgot to give Mr. Jackson a report in time then I shoved my cleavage and smiled innocent and said that my grand mother died so I didn't had the strength to do the report!" Emma finish.

"OMG! I'm having a heart attack!" He exclaims.

"You are a wimp! Tell me a girl who hasn't done that trick!?" She looks at Bill Troy and Zeke. "Even Taylor have done that! " She says annoyed.

"Bill calm down!" Troy says.

"Sorry we are late! Chad's car broke so we had to fix it!" Taylor says catching her breath. She was wearing a light blue dress that was very simple no glitter or accessories on it but still very beautiful! Her hair was put up in a very elegant bun and she had a coronal with white stones in it. She had made her eyes look even bigger with mascara and an eyeshade that went in a little lighter blue then her dress. She had rouge and a clear lip gloss.

"You look great Taylor!" Zeke says smiling. Chad comes up to the gang, he was wearing pair of black lose sitting jeans and a white shirt and a black jacket. His big afro stood out like it always did!

"Back of my date!" Chad says and put a protective arm around Taylor.

"No worries Chad we got our own!" Troy says. "Wouldn't Ryan get home and show up his new boyfriend?" Troy asks. Yeah Ryan was gay he had discovered that when he had attended at a theatre , music and art school in Los Angels!

"He would but he had a big project that made half of his grade and had to stay there and finish up! At least what he said" Sharpay says. "He might as well sitting at his dorm with his friend and drinking bear and dream about his busy boyfriend!" Sharpay shrugs.

"Yeah okay! Now lets go inside its freezing!" Bill says and starts to walk inside with Emma in his embrace. The others walks inside holding their partner and they were stunned how fantastic the gym looked, The committee had done a great job!

"What have they done to the gym!?" Chad cried out. "Its a basketball court not a dancing club!" he said sadly.

"Dude its gone tomorrow for the game no worries!" Troy says reassuring.

"O man I don't think I can handle this! The gym a red and white and puffy! Not smelling sweat! Its to mush for my heart to handle!" Chad says dramatic.

"You are such a drama king!" Bill says.

"Hey! I'm the drama king!" A laughing voice says from behind. The whole gang turns around.

"Ryan!! You came!!" Sharpay says happily and runs and hugs her brother tight. "And this must be Andre I assume!" She says looking at a guy who was very tall and had a nice suntan muscular and was wearing a white jacket with blue jeans and a shirt under. Ryan looked very small in his presence. He was wearing white jeans white shirt and a pink glitters jacket.

"Yes I'm Andre! You are Sharpay right! Ryan have told me so mush about you!" Andre says happily.

"Nice to meet you Andre! These dorks are my friends! Troy, Gabriella, Bill , Emma, Chad, Taylor and Zeke!" She introduce them.

"So you like what do you like most Andre? Music Art or theatre?" Sharpay asks curiously.

"Noon of them! I go to the school next to that at the basketball school!" Andre says. This makes Chad, Troy and Bill to look up.

"O really? Troy Bolton! Team captain of the east high wildcats!" Troy introduce him self.

"Nice! I'm vice captain... " Andre says. The boys are soon in a deep discussion of the latest Giants – Lakers Game.

"Boys will always be boys!" Taylor's sighs.

"Yeah they will! Zeke can you get me some punch please!" Sharpay asks.

"Shore I'll be right back!" Zeke says and walks away.

"Gabriella when are you planning on breaking Troy's heart?" Sharpay asks when Zeke is out of sight.

"I don't know in the end of this night I think..." She says with a shaking voice. She didn't want to break his heart but she had to!

"I can't believe you are doing this! You seem to like him a lot!" Sharpay says.

"What can I say I'm a good actor!" Gabriella lies. Emma sees that she is lying but doesn't say anything.

"Hello everybody!!" A person says in the microphone. "As you all know this is our last prom together and it feels like yesterday we walked threw the doors of east high being freshmen's and now we are seniors waiting for our letter from collage telling us if we got in or not! Now I wanna tell you the nominees for our prom king and queen! As king Troy Bolton! Chad Dantforth! Bill Kaulitz! Zeke Baylor and Brad Winters! For our prom queen! Emma Bloom! Gabriella Montez! Taylor McKessie! Sharpay Evans and Liza Wash!" She says and walks down the podium.

"I hope I get queen!" Sharpay says.

"No worries you are gonna get queen!" Taylor says calmly.

"I love this song! Bill I wanna dance!" Emma says and drags Bill out to the dance floor.

"I hate to dance!" Bill groans but he dances with Emma anyways.

Gabriella walks over to Troy. "Dance with me!" She says and leads him out to the dance floor. He puts his hands around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asks looking into her eyes.

She blushes. "Yes you have..." She says.

"Then I tell you again. You Gabriella Montez look stunning! No other girl can compare with you!" He says smiling and kisses her lips softly.

"Thanks Troy..." She says biting her lip. "What did you talk with Mike about when you waited for me?" She asks.

"Erh He.. Nothing you need to hear Gabriella... It was just lies!" He says feeling awkward.

They had talked about her! He had tried to turn Troy against her! She hated Mike! She felt Troy pull her closer to his body and she feels safe.

Bill looked at Emma she looked beautiful tonight! He couldn't take her eyes of her,

"What are you staring at?" Emma asks teasingly.

"Your beauty!" Bill says and kiss her softly.

"O really! Then make me queen tonight!" She says and smiles at him.

"I would if I could!" Bill says smiling!

Declan Galbraith's song an angel started to play.

_I wish I had your pair of wings_

Had them last night in my dreams

"I dreamed about you last night you know that?" Troy says smiling at Gabriella.

"Really? It must been a horrible dream!" Gabriella says sighing.

"No It was a beautiful dream! You and me in a real paradise I was chasing you around and we laughed a lot!" Troy says smiling. "And there were a lot of this to…" He says kissing her lips softly. Gabriella smiles when she felt his lips on hers. She liked this feeling! The feeling of been needed and that someone cared for her! The feeling of Troy and love!

_I was chasing butterflies_

Till the sunrise broke my eyes

Bill and Emma were dancing having the time of their life. "Can we go rest my feet hurts!" Emma says.

"Yeah sure no problem! But why are you wearing shoes that hurts you?" Bill asks.

"They look great and I love them? Is that reason enough?" She asks and kisses his cheek. She sits down on a chair and rested her feet's for a second and drank some punch.

Bill studied her face closely and was impressed who white her skin was even though she lived in a warm part of USA.

"Can't we go outside for a second?" Bill asks.

"Yeah sure I could use some air!" She says. They take each other's hands and walks outside.

_Tonight the sky has glued my eyes_

Cause what they see's an angel hive

I've got to touch that magic sky

And greet the angels in their hive

Troy and Gabriella were at the moment the only couple that was dancing but they didn't bother. They kept dancing even if the music was turned of. He was amazed how Gabriella could cope with living with Mike! He hurt her and she had only told him! Her mother didn't know! She was a real angel.

"Something wrong?" Gabriella asks concerned.

"No! Just thinking…" He says with a shrug. He smiles at her. "Thirsty?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm!" Gabriella and Troy walks to the other side of the room and get punch.

_  
Sometimes I wish I were an angel_

Sometimes I wish I were you

Sometimes I wish I were an angel

Sometimes I wish I were you

Bill and Emma was walking outside looking up at the beautiful sky. They sat down on a bench and talk about everything and nothing. They laughed together and they both knew this would be a prom to remember! Their last prom and they spend it with each other. They share a passionate kiss.

_  
And all the sweet honey from above_

Pour it all over me sweet love

And while you're flying around my head

Your honey kisses keep me fed

Troy and Gabriella sat at a table and talked.

"You know you are some sort of role model for me right now!" Gabriella says to Troy.

"Oh really? Wanna tell me why?" He asks curiously.

"Not here! Let's talk outside!" She says and smiles.

"Okay!" Troy says and they walk outside. First they walk in silence.

"So are you telling me why I'm your role model?" Troy says breaking the silence.

"Well you seem to stronger then anyone! You are a strong guy! Both physical and mentally!" She says looking in Troy's eyes.

"I'm strong physical but mentally I think a stone is stronger then me!" Troy confess he doesn't break the eye contact between them. "You are stronger then me!" he says truthfully.

_I wish I had a pair of wings_

Just like last night in my dreams

I was lost in paradise

Emma and Bill sat outside.

"I think we haft to go inside now.." Emma says.

"Yeah I guess so!" Bill aggresses and they get's up from the bench and slowly walks inside the gym. "I'm gonna go get some punch for us okay?" Bill says and walks away from Emma. She smiles at him and sees him disappear in a crowed of people. She sits down on a chair and sees Sharpay and Zeke dance. Ryan and Andre making out in a corner and Taylor and Chad had a heated discussion about something she assumed something Chad said. This was paradise!

_  
I wish I'd never opened my eyes_

Sometimes I wish I were an angel

Sometimes I wish I were you

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other in silence. I can't break his heart! Gabriella thought.

"How do you cope with him?" Troy asks.

"I've gotten used to it!" She says with a shrug. She took a deep breath.

"Troy listen I need to tell you something!"

_  
_** --**

Bill stood by the table and pouring up punch to him and Emma.

"Hey Bill!" Brad the football captain said.

"Hey Brad!" Bill says cool.

"You have been hanging with Emma along time now.." He continues.

"Mhm and your point is?" Bill asks.

"You don't seem like that type of guy! Hanging on to stuffs!"

_  
But there's danger in the air_

Tryin' so hard to be unfair

Gabriella looks for strength inside.

"What is it Gabi?" Troy asks worried.

"This is just a game… It doesn't mean a thing!" She lies. Fighting her tears to stream down her face. "I'm sorry if I made you think it was more!" She says.

Troy was heartbroken. He felt when she ripped his heart out and stomped on it but he hide that he was upset. "Its cool! It was a game to me to you know… No worries" He lies. "Friends?" He holds out his hand.

"Friends!" Gabriella agrees heartbroken. "I gotta go back in there! See you later." Gabriella says and walks away. Troy is fighting the tears.

_  
Danger's in the air_

Tryin' so hard to give us a scare

But were not afraid

"You don't know me _Bradley_!" Bill says knowing he hates to be called by his real name.

"Oh well! You are never with a girl longer then a few days! With Emma you have been almost ten days!" Brad says.

The music goes of so Bill screams so the whole gym hears. "I'm gonna break it with her soon! Just a tuff one to get rid of! Clingy and stuff!" Bill screams.

The whole gym gasps. He turns around to Emma and sees her crying. She turns around and runs out of the gym!

"Emma wait! I didn't mean it! I swear!" Bill pleads.

"If you didn't mean it why did you say it?!" Emma cries out.

"I- I do-ont know" Bill stutter.

"Just leave me alone Bill!" Emma says running away,

_Sometimes I wish I were an angel_

Sometimes I wish I were you

Wish I were you

Oh I wish I were you

"Now Its time for me to announce the King and Queen of the prom!" A small girl says. "Troy Bolton and Emma Bloom!" She says enthusiastic! But there were no sign of either Troy or Emma.

"Emma? Troy?" The girl shouts in the microphone.

"Emma ran out of here a few minutes ago and I think Troy went home!" A guy shouts.

"O well then it's the one who gain second most votes. And they are Bill and Taylor!!" She says.

"Uh Bill ran after Emma!" An other guys says.

"What the hell!" The girl mutters. "Uhm okay then! Its Zeke Baylor!" She says praying for that he was still here! Taylor and Zeke came up to the podium and took their crowns and danced a waltz together! Chad looked jealous the whole time.

"Jealous?" Ryan asks.

"No! Why would I be jealous?" Chad says lying at every word he says. Of course he was jealous! He liked Taylor ever sense freshmen year!

"Of course you are jealous Chad! You have been liking Taylor at least sense sophomore year! And now you wanna take her in your arms and dance with her into the early morning!" Ryan exclaims.

"Go fuck your boyfriend or something!!" Chad says frustrated.

"I would but we can't do it here!" Ryan says.

"I'm going crazy with you!" Chad says and leaves Ryan alone. Chad walks up to Taylor after she had finished danced with Zeke.

"Hey Chad! Can you believe I become prom queen?!" She almost screams out.

_With you beauty you could be miss universe!_ Chad thought. "Yeah its great Taylor! Listen I wanted to ask you something!" He says.

"What is it Chad?" Taylor asks.

"I was wondering if…" Chad gets interrupted by Zeke.

"Tay they want a photo of us in the school paper!" He says and smiles.

"Wait right here I'll be right back." Taylor says fast and runs of.

".. If you want to be my girlfriend?" Chad whispers. He sighs. Taylor always seemed to get to be busy when he had the courage to ask her. He walks out of the gym knowing he needs his rest for tomorrow's game!

Taylor saw in the corner of her eye Chad leaving. She waits for the photographer to take the dam picture.

"Can you just take the dam picture!!" Taylor mumbles. It was a freshmen and he didn't understand how the dam camera worked! _He have destroyed every chance I had with Chad!_ She thought disappointed.

* * *

** Pheeew! 15 dam pages in word!! I hope you enjoyed it! And plz reiview!! love RZ**

* * *


	10. 8 Satursday Events part 1

I know I've been a bad uploader but things have been heactic I mean I start school on thuesday! THUESDAY!! can you believe it?! Well I can't and a person that I knew passed away or like the preist say went home so that have been taking a while to get in... So please don't hate me!!

Disclamer: I own the plot but the rest is somebody elses!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Saturday Events! Part 1**

**Saturday! Girl's night! Game day!**

Troy sighs. _Fuck! She was just playing! How could I be so damn stupid? Well it wouldn't be the first time!_

Troy gets up from the bed and picks up his glasses that are laying on his bed stand. He didn't feel like having his contacts in right now! He put on his black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He walked down the stairs to see his dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee.

"Sense when did you use your glasses?" His dad asks.

"Sense I didn't bother to put my contacts on!" Troy mutters.

"Are we a little touchy today?" Mr. Bolton chuckles.

"Shut up!" Troy growls. He sits down at the table and pours up some milk and drinks it.

"So how was the prom last night?" Mr. Bolton looks over the news paper and watch Troy.

"It was okay…" Troy says with a shrug.

"So who become king and queen?" He asks trying to get some information out of his son.

"Don't know left before they said who become king and queen.." Troy says not interested in the question.

"So… Are you ready for the game today?" Mr. Bolton asks in a try to start a conversation with his son.

"Mm… We'll win with out doubt!" Troy says spacing out. His dad just shakes his head and turns his attention back to the news paper. Troy looked over his glasses a bit to look at his father but soon he looks out the window.

**With Bill.**

_How could I be so dam stupid? I know that Brad hasn't got over their break up yet! And he knew that I would react that way! My life is all fucked up! _

Bill looked him self in the mirror. He had big dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't sleep very mush tonight! All he could see was when Emma was running away from him! He washes his face of! He walks to his room and puts on a black t-shirt and black jeans. He runs his hand threw his hair. He stops by his brother's room and hears him play the guitar. He walks inside and sits on his bed.

"Can I help you?" Tom asks and looks at his brother. He continues to play his guitar.

"Unless you can turn back time and tell me not to say those stupid things? Then no!" Bill sighs.

"Why did you say those words then?" Tom asks still playing his guitar.

"I don't know! I just… I don't know!" Bill groans.

"Well this mess you haft to clean up by your self brother!" Tom says.

"Don't you think I already have figured that out Tom?! Man you are so stupid!" Bill complains and gives him a glare.

"Well why did you come to me if you only wanna tell me how dumb I am?" Tom says and looks at his guitar trying to take a hard chord but as Bill knew he took it with out any bigger difficulties. Tom was humbling on a song while plying.

"What song is it?" Bill asks.

"Don't know just made it up!" Tom says shrugging.

"How can you just make things up like that?" Bill asks.

"Don't know! I just see something and I play! I've been starting on some few lyrics and I would like to sing them when they are done!" Tom says smiling.

"Yeah sure!" Bill says with a shrug. He looks threw the texts. "These are good Tom!" Bill says impressed.

"Thanks… I'm sure they will sound good when you sing it!" Tom says.

"I haft to go! I'm meeting up with Troy before the game." Bill says and gets of the bed.

"Okay! I'll be watching!" Tom says and watches his brother walk out of the room.

Bill ran down the stairs to the hall. He grabs his bag and leatherjacket and pulled his sleeves up to the elbow and it was so hard that Bill always have bruises after it. "I'm going to the game now!" Bill shouts before he walks outside to his car and drives to Troy's house. He got up to the porch and knock on the door. Troy opens it.

"You still have glasses?" Bill asks trying to hide his laugh.

"Yes! I didn't bother to put the contacts in so I took my glasses!" Troy mutters.

"Why are you so cranky?" Bill asks laughing.

"Bad night! Horrible morning temper!" Troy says. He widens the door and Bill walks inside the house. He puts the bag on the floor and walks into the kitchen while Troy is packing his bag for the game. Bill takes out a glass from the cupboard and pour him self a glass of orange juice. Sense he and Troy had become the best of friends he never asked if he could take something he just took it. Jack had always been like a father to him.

"So coach how is the tactics for today's game?" Bill asks.

"Strong defense, with you in the middle and Troy and Chad as attacker and the others on their normal places! Then we will win with out doubt!" Mr. Bolton says winning.

"Sounds like a good plan! We are gonna kick the North Highs Pirates as today!" Bill says laughing.

"We sure will!!" Mr. Bolton says laughing. Troy comes down with a fury look on his face.

"Dad I have no salt liquid!" Troy complains.

"Why do you need salt liquid?" Mr. Bolton asks confused.

"Whit out salt liquid I can't clean my contacts and with out contacts I'm blind!" Troy half yells.

"Can't you wear your glasses?" Mr. Bolton asks disbelieving.

"Are you fucking nuts? I can't show my self in public with _glasses_! People will think I'm a geek!" Troy freaks out.

"Troy its natural to have glasses!" Mr. Bolton tries to reason with Troy.

"Dad you were apparently not popular in high school!" Troy snaps at Mr. Bolton. "Okay Bill this is how we do! You help me to the car and we drive to the pharmacy and you go inside and buy some salt liquid to me and I can put them in when we arrive at the school!" Troy says in one breath.

"Okay we can do that!" Bill sighs. They grab their bags and Bill help Troy out to the car and they drive to the nearest pharmacy! Bill got Troy his salt liquid.

"Now happy?!" Bill asks a bit annoyed.

"Yes very happy!" Troy says happily. They drove of to school and Bill helped Troy to an empty bathroom were he could put in his contacts alone. "I can see!" He shouted out loudly.

"And you don't want people t know that you have contacts!" Bill mutters.

"Shut up!" Troy says and walks out of the bathroom. "So how is it with you and Emma?" Troy asks not knowing about the fight.

"I kinda screwed up and she hates me and don't want anything to do with me! You and Gabriella?" Bill asks sadly.

"Sorry man! Well Gabriella was plying with me and I lied and said it was a game for me to!" Troy says sadly shrugging.

"Our life sucks!" Bill states.

"Yepp they sure do…" Troy says with out doubt.

"Can you ever try to get some positively in the dark?" Bill asks. Troy just shook his head.

"Bill have you ever.. You know.. Thinking on leaving this world?" Troy looked away when he said the last part.

"Yes…" He sighs. "To many times.." He looks away. "Last night I wanted to leave this fucking world but I didn't I knew you and Tom needed me!" Bill says truthfully. Troy was listening carefully at Bills words.

"Never leave this world!" Troy says.

"I can't promise that! Some day I'll die any ways!" Bill smirks.

"I'm serious Bill! To many people that I care about have already walked out on me!" Troy says with a sad voice

"I wont do anything stupid with out you!" Bill says.

Troy just smiles at his friend. They grab their bags and walks to the locker room.

"Hey what team?" Bill and Troy shouts when they enter the locker room.

"Wildcats!" They team answers.

"What team?" Bill and Troy shouts again.

"Wildcats!" The team answers again.

"Wildcats!" Troy and Bill shouts.

"Get your head in the game!" The team shouts.

"Who is gonna take the championship today?" Troy asks.

"We are!" The team says.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Troy says smiling. They change into their basketball uniforms and runs out on the court

"Today you'll see your own Wildcats against The Pirates! The team how wins this is the champions!!" The commentator says.

Troy and Bill put on a fake smile and start passing balls to each other as warming up. Troy tried to picture Gabriella and Alyssa in the crowd but he couldn't! He had lost two persons that almost meant the whole world to him! He sighs and focus on the upcoming game. A whistle goes threw the gym and the game is about to start. They all get into their positions and the game is on! Troy and Bill was focused just not on the game! Their mind was on Emma and Gabriella

_How the hell can a girl affect me this mush? Bill keep your head in the game! Yeah later right now you haft to figure out a plan to get Emma back! Well coach will be pissed if he sees I'm not focusing on the game! Well what's most important? Emma or Game? I really need a therapist! _

Bill shake of the feeling and focus 110 on the game. Well at least he tries.

"Bill get you head in the game!" Coach shouts from the side line.

"Yes coach!" Bill replies quickly.

He sighs and take a ball from the other team and pass it forward to Troy. Troy pass it to Chad and runs away from the pirates defense and get the ball from Chad and scores!

"Good work Troy!" Coach says from the sideline. Troy breathes out heavily and runs down to their side of the court and wait for the next signal to start the game again.

"Good work Bill! Lets keep it like this and we will win!" Troy says to Bill.

"As you say captain!" Bill replies. They get in their positions and the game starts again.

With the strong defense and hard attackers the Wildcats wins with 70-61.

"Good work team!! The championships is yours!" The coach congratulate the team. Troy and Bill couldn't care less. Sure they were happy that they won but Gabriella and Emma was more important then the game. They escape the chaotic winning happiness. They took quick showers and left the school.

"Kim is having a party at the beach tonight! Coming?" Bill asks.

"Sure what ever..." Troy says empty. He slung his bag over his shoulder and sighs. "Is there gonna be any booze?" Troy asks tiredly.

"If its a Kim party its always booze..." Bill laughs.

"I'm not thinking straight..." Troy rubs his eyes. He yawns.

"I have noticed that! Sleep some when you get home." Bill propose.

"Yeah I'll do that!" Troy says. The boys walks in silence to the cars.

"See ya tonight!" Bill says and jump into his car. Bills mind was wondering around and the thing is he couldn't care less. He drove up on his driveway and parked his car.

"Hey Bill!" His uncle says when he walks inside.

"Hey..." He mutters.

"Is something wrong?" His uncle wonders.

"Nah... I just screwed up big time with the girl I like! I can't get my mind of her and I think she is doing voodoo on me! Why would something be wrong?" He says sarcastic.

"Why did you screw up with this girl?" His uncle wonders.

"Because I'm an idiot?" He asks.

"Yeah you are if you really like her and screwed up with her you are an idiot!" He states.

"You are suppose to support me and tell that she will come around and It was a silly mistake! Not agree with me!" Bill says in a duh voice.

"Well I don't do that because if you mess it up this mush you are a true idiot!" His uncle smiles.

"Gee don't put to mush optimism in the world... People can get scared..." Bill says ironic.

"You are ironic young man!" His uncle smiles

"I know! And I love it!" Bill smiles. "I wont be home tonight!" He says on his way up to his room.

"And you will be were?" His uncle asks.

"On the beach! Kim is having a party!" He says then he slams his door. Bill threw him self at the bed. He was an idiot and he knew it! He wasn't worth being with Emma and he knew that to! "Urgh!" He got out of his mouth. He hated to live!

**With Emma and the other girls.**

"I trusted Bill and that was a stupid mistake!" Emma cries.

"Emma he is a jerk okay!" Taylor says.

"Yeah guys are jerks..." Sharpay says.

"Not Troy..." Gabriella whispers to her self.

"Look sweetie it's our fault we said you should break their hearts..." Sharpay says hugging Emma.

"I was the one that agreed on it..." Emma says sadly.

"Who said that you need boy's to be happy!" Taylor says.

"We do!" Sharpay, Emma and Gabriella say.

"Oh okay.. Uhm then I don't have an other idea!" Taylor says sadly.

"Its okay..." Emma says.

"I haft to learn from my mistakes I guess..." Emma says sadly.

"Bill is a jerk and he will rotten in hell!" Sharpay says smiling.

Emma smiles. "Yeah He can!"

"No more tears because of him?" Gabriella asks hopefully

"He is not worth any more tears form my side!!" Emma says confident.

"He wasn't worth any tears from you sweetie!" Taylor says smiling.

"No he wasn't but he was sweet somehow!" Emma tries to explain.

"Yeah yeah what ever! What do you say about going to Kim's party " Sharpay exclaims.

"Uhm Shar we only have our pajamas!" Gabriella states.

"You can barrow some clothes of me!" She says and the girls starts to getting ready!

* * *

I know not my best chapter... But bare with me... Review RZ


	11. 9 Satursday Events part 2

I know late upload but this chapter is great!! Well it kinda sad just read it!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Saturday events part 2!**

**Later that night! Party Time!**

Troy was sitting at the beach talking to his friends drinking beer.

"So what girl are you hooking up with now Bolton?" Chandler asks.

"Don't know I've pretty mush done them all!" Troy smirks.

"Yeah but it has to be some girl!" Chandler pushes it.

"Yeah I haven't done Ramona!" He says.

"Do her tonight then!" Chandler says.

"Fine!!" Troy says and finish up his beer bottle. He walks up to Ramona and put on his charm. "Hey! Ramona right? I think we have Spanish together!" Troy smiles.

"Hey Troy!" Ramona says. "Yeah we have Spanish together…" She smiles.

"I just wanted to say you look great tonight…" He says. He looked at her, she wore a short jeans skirt and a red tub top and flip – flops. Her brown eye's was framed with jet black eyelashes and eyeliner around them. She looked great but not as good as Gabriella and her natural beauty.

She blush. "Thanks…" She shivers when she stands there holding her beer bottle.

"You are cold!" Troy says and put his arms around Ramona sense he didn't bother to bring a jacket.

"Thanks…" She whispers as she looks up in his pricing blue eyes.

"Anytime…" He whispers and leans in to kiss her on the lips. Their lips meet and Troy didn't feel a spark like he do with Gabriella but deepens the kiss and he feels the bottle falling to the ground when her arms finds their way around his neck he pulled her closer to his body as he actually _wanted _Ramona, but he didn't… He let his hand going under her top. Then she pulled back.

"I can't…" She says.

"Sorry… we'll take it slower if you want..?" Troy says. He wanted to run away! Away from this shit!

"That would be nice…" Ramona says, slower in this situations meant it would take a lot longer to get her in bed, but that was something Troy had to take. He saw Gabriella coming and he wanted to run to her and hug her but he couldn't they weren't together anymore instead he crashed his lips on Ramona's and shared a passionate kiss, and Troy didn't feel a thing! But he kisses her as he wants her but this was one more lie to add to his life.

With Gabriella!

She saw him kissing some girl. She had seen the girl in school but didn't know her name she felt betrayed some how. Had he moved on already? So soon? He did say it was a game for him to, she can't blame him…

"What a player!" Sharpay exclaims.

"He has the right Shar! He and I are over!" Gabriella says.

"Didn't you feel anything for him?" Taylor asks.

"No! It was a game.. For both of us!" Gabriella says sadly. All of them knew that Troy meant something for her but they didn't say anything about it.

Emma was looking for Bill and she saw him talking with some random guy. She wanted to go over to him but she didn't have the courage to do that instead she found her self a beer bottle and stared to drink. Why did she drink this she didn't even like it! But she continues to drink so she can hide the pain. Why did this happen to her? What have she done to deserve this? She finished her bottle up and put it down again.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Taylor asks.

"No.. I'm not okay!" Emma says in a low sad tone.

"You still care for Bill don't you?" She asks.

"Yes.. I do.. I mean he was different!" She finally says.

"But the things he said they are unforgivable right?" Taylor asks or more like states.

"Yes they are!! He said thing that weren't even close to the truth!" Emma says.

"No but you also know that Brad haven't gotten over you relationship!" Taylor says.

"Are you defending him?!" Emma asks offended.

"No! I'm just saying maybe you should think about of forgiving him! He is a good guy and he made you smile!" Taylor says walking away. Emma hated when she knew that Taylor said was right! She hated life!

Bill was walking around alone on the beach. Drinking some punch that was 90 alcohol and 10 soda so it had some sort of taste. He stopped and looked at the waves that came in on the sand then to slowly go back in the big ocean. What if he went in to those waves and disappeared, but he couldn't not now. Not when he had promised Troy he wouldn't. Why did life haft to suck so damn mush? What had he done in an earlier life to deserve this fucking life?! He threw his glass with punch out in the ocean. He looked up at the party. He saw Emma and he felt how his heart broke even more. He was so screwed when it came to her. She was something that he never is able to have in his life again. He knew that Troy had walked away with Ramona probably making out on some rock! Maybe he should find someone to hook up with tonight. He walked up to the party again and put on the fakest smile he ever smiled.

Gabriella wondered if Troy had broken her heart if she didn't had broken up with him last night. _Of course he had!_ A voice inside her head says. What if he wouldn't? Maybe he really liked her. She had told him secrets she never told anyone else not even Emma. He had comforted her when she cried he had listened to her. Dam it she had fallen in love with Troy Bolton East high Golden Boy! It was not just a crush it was real love!

Troy was kissing or more like making out with Ramona. Her hands was tangled in his hair and his hands was under her top. Ramona broke apart sense she need air but Troy continued to kiss her neck with passionate kisses_. Why was he doing this? O yeah Chandler said he should! Sense did he listen to Chandler of all people! Argh! He has to stop and become his own person._

"Ramona I can't do this!" Troy says and takes his hands of her looked at her.

"What? Why not?" She asks.

"You should be with someone you really love and not me!" Troy says. She takes her hands out of his hair.

"Thanks Troy.. I hope you and Gabriella gets happy together!" Ramona smiles.

"How did you know?" Troy asks frowning.

"Its hard not to see that you like her!" Ramona smiles and leaves.

Troy smiled and left to go search for Gabriella. He sees her sit on the sand alone. He sits down next to her

"Hey!" He says.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Talk to you…" He says looking at the ocean.

"Then talk!" Gabriella says not wanting to look at him.

"Can we go some more private?" He asks and looks at her profile.

"Come on then!" She says and gets up. Troy fallows her to the parking lot. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asks and cross her arms over her chest.

"I'd lied to you!" He begins.

"Oh you did? You have told the whole school that my step dad beats me?" She asks annoyed.

"No I never told anyone about your secrets! But when I said it was a game to me to I'd lied it was no game! It was real! The feelings everything! It was real, It was me!" Troy finish. Gabriella looked at him with shinny eye's.

"You're lying!" She finally says after moments of silence.

"No! I would never lie about such thing and I wouldn't dream of lying to you Gabriella!" Troy says truthfully.

"Just leave me alone Troy!!" She says and runs of.

_Should I follow her? No I screwed it up…! _He thinks and kick a car's wheel. "Fuck!!" He mumbles and goes back to the party. He grabs a glass and takes some punch.

Emma saw when Troy came back after talking to Gabriella. She sighs why was it always her and her friends that was getting hurt? She went and got a new beer and as he was picking up the bottle she felt a hand over hers. She looked up and looked in to a pair of light brown eye's that belonged to Bill.

"You take it…" Emma says.

"No you had it first!" Bill says.

"Just take the dam beer!" Emma says and walks away to Sharpay and Taylor.

"Come sweetie lets go back home and eat ice cream until we puke!" Taylor says.

"The best you've said tonight!" Emma says, the girl walks away.

Troy was wondering why all he did was screwing up. He was sitting on the sand drinking beer. He looked over the ocean. It sure was beautiful. _As Gabriella_. He thought.

"Hey man!" Bill sits down next to him.

"Hey… Talked to Emma?" Troy asks.

"No she is still pissed…" Bill says drinking from his glass. "And I don't blame her…" He ads.

"Me neither!" Troy laughs.

"You are supposed to cheer me up your idiot!!" Bill laughs.

"Yeah well you kinda screwed up big time! And I think I did to!" Troy says.

"What did you say?" Bill wonders.

"I said that it wasn't a game to me… That everything I felt and said it was true and it was me liking her al along!" Troy confesses.

"And she ran away?" Bill asks.

"No she told me to leave her alone first…." Troy ads.

"Well it gotta hurt I bet!" Bill says.

"Like hell!" Troy says.

"Girls are mystery we'll never solve!" Bill says.

Troy just laughs and drinks his beer. They sit in silence and looking at the ocean. When al of the sudden there is massive screams and someone shooting a gun. Troy and Bill look at each other in confusion and gets up from the sand they walk up to the dance floor were its chaos!

"What the hell is happening?" Troy asks.

"How should I know?! I was sitting down there with you!" Bill says annoyed. "Have you seen Chad?" He asks.

"No I thought you knew were he was!" Troy says looking at Bill. "You have no idea where is have you?" Troy says.

"No! We haft to find him anyways!" Bill says and the start looking around for Chad. When they found the panic rise in their body. Chad was laying down in the sand with a pool of blood on his left side.

"Chad!" Troy says. "Come on man!!" He sits down next to him.

"I'm glad it was the left side they shoot… other wise I can't do my jump shoots…" Chad says weakly.

"Oh Chad! How can you joke in a moment like this!" Troy says on the edge of crying.

"Its not that hard… I always promised myself to joke before I go on…" Chad says with a smile.

"No Chad! We are gonna take you to a hospital and you'll survive! You have you whole life ahead of you!" Troy says. He picks up his phone and calls 911. "Hello? My friend have been shoot and… Yeah he is alive… At the north side of the beach!"

Bill come to them and sat down.

"Chad if you leave me by my self with Troy you are crazy!" Bill says.

"I have always been the crazy one…" Chad smiles.

"Yeah you have and we need you here so you can bring out the craziness in this dam world!!" Troy says.

"I've done that already…" Chad says softly.

"Not enough!! You have so mush left to do before you go!! You haft to go to collage with us! And get married and have children with an afro like yours!!" Bill cries.

"Bill…" He begins weakly. "That's your destiny… Not mine…" Chad says. They hear the sirens from a distance.

"Chad hold a just a bit longer they are gonna save you!!" Troy says.

"I'm not the one who need's to be saved… You are…" Chad says. Bill and Troy looks at each other with confusion in their eye's. It was him waiting for death! Not them.

The ambulance came and took Chad to the hospital. Troy and Bill even though they had been drinking they took the cars to the hospital to wait for Chad.

Troy and Bill sat in the waiting room waiting for Chad to come out of surgery. They had called David and Leslie Chad's parents. Looking at the clock slowly moving forward. Troy was on the edge of falling asleep when his phone rang.

"Hello? Hey dad.." He says.

"I'm at the hospital!" It was quiet for a second. "No I'm alright but Chad's not…"

"I'll be home later… Bye love you to…" He hangs up and looks at Bill then he leans back on the uncomfortable chair. It was four in the morning and he hadn't slept anything this night. The doctor came out from the surgery room. Immediately Troy Bill and his parents were up.

"Is he okay?" Bill blurted out.

"I'm sorry he didn't make it! The blood loss was too big for his body to handle. I'm really sorry for your loss!" The doctor says and look at David and Leslie how was in big tears. This wasn't happening to Bill. What was he doing wrong to loose his best friend, a brother!

"Can we see him?" Troy asks.

"Of course…" The doctor says and lead them to a room were Chad is laying on a white bed making his dark skin looking even darker. His afro was spread out on the pillow and his eye's shut it was like he was sleeping. Troy wanted to scream at him to wake up but he knew it wouldn't make a difference because Chad , his best friend his brother the one he have shared laughs , tears and many memories both good and bad with was forever gone. Crazy Chad that was full of life lived every second of his life! Like it was his last day on earth! And today was his last day… It was that no one was expecting it to come this fast.

"My baby boy is dead!" Leslie cries.

"I know hunny…" David tries to comfort his wife.

"I haft to go!" Bill suddenly say and goes out of the room. Troy didn't stop him he knew that Bill hated hospitals and this was breaking him seeing his best friends dead in the hospital.

Bill went to the beach were it was empty with people. He walked to the spot Chad had been shoot. The blood pool it was still wet. New tears was streaming down his face. . This wasn't happening! This was just a bad dream and in the morning Chad would still be alive annoying and crazy Chad that always made you smile. He would be alive in the morning. Or Bill was hoping that he dreamed this. But when he thought about it he knew this was life. He had lost his dad his mom and his best friend. And he had lost Emma. He looked out on the ocean the sun was rising. Showing a new day was coming. A new day with out Chad! A new day to hate life even more!

Troy comes home after a night at the hospital. He has big black bags under his eyes and the eyes are all red and puffy from the crying. Jack is sitting in the living room. Also he had black bags under his eyes after waiting for Troy all night.

"How's Chad?" Jack says after minutes of silence.

Troy slowly lifts his head and look at his father with a blurry vision. "Chad's dead…" He finally gets out from his mouth with new tears streaming down his face

"Oh baby…" Jack says and embraces his son letting him cry on his chest.

"Why is this happening to me?!" Troy says into his dad's chest.

"I don't know baby I don't know…" Jack says. Carefully he sits down on the couch not letting go of Troy for a second and there they sit the whole morning with Jack comforting Troy… Knowing this might be the end for Troy. He had been threw to mush for being only seventeen he pulls his son closer to him and whisper into his hair.

"I love you my baby…" He rests his chin on top of his head.

"Love you to dad…" Troy says threw his tears. Jack rubs Troy's back trying to make him to calm down a bit because right now his whole body was shaking of the sobs.

* * *

**I would give you napkin if i could see you IRL!! Hope you liked even though I was sad! Rewiev love RZ**


	12. 10 A week after

Okay... School has started and I don't know how it will be with the uploadings now but please understand..

**Discalmier: I don't own hsm,bill,tom,emma or the song the rest is mine!!**

* * *

**Monday at school!**

The rumor travels fast and on Monday all knew that Chad had died during the weekend. Troy and Bill was entering East High together. People were looking on them like they were aliens. Troy and Bill ignored it and went to their lockers. Troy standing at his locker and found a picture of Him Chad and Bill with the basketball trophy from last year's victory. He fought his tears not wanting to cry in school. He felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Gabriella.

"What do you want?" He says shortly.

"Just say I'm sor--" She didn't have time to finish her sentence when Troy was boiling up.

"Don't say sorry when you're not! And what do you care?! You never care about me before why start now? Just leave me alone Gabriella and let me move on with my life! A life with out you!" Troy says in a hard hateful voice. He slams his locker door then he looks at her again. "Be happy that I don't tell everyone the truth about you!" He says and walks away.

Gabriella watched him walk away did he mean that? Of course he did otherwise he wouldn't say it! Her step dad was right she was worthless and now Troy confirmed it. She runs to her locker and throw her books in and grabs her bag and goes home. Not wanting to face Troy anymore. Why did she push him away on Saturday night? He liked her and she might even love him. She opens the door to her house and runs up to her room. She lies on her bed and cries hard. She sees the red wildcat's hoodie. She gets up from her bed and walk into her bathroom with shaky legs. She takes up her razorblade and looks at it. Should she do it? She looks at her skin so clean so pure. Not a scar but slowly she puts the razorblade and let it slide over her wrist. The blood was coming up from the cut. She drops the razorblade on the floor and quickly starts to wash water on the cut. What the hell was she doing? She couldn't do this it was just stupid. But she was stupid after all.

**In school!**

Bill was looking empty in front of him didn't notice that the teacher was talking to him. But he soon gave up. Going on to the next student. Bill was wondering if they cared about the fact they lost two brilliant students less than two months! It had to be some sort of record. One committing suicide the other getting shoot. And Bill couldn't get Chad's words out his head

_"I'm not the one who need's to be saved… You are…"_

What did he mean? Was it some sort of trick that Chad wanted to pull before leaving this world?

"I'm not the one who need's to be saved… You are…" Bill says to him self.

"Beg your pardon?" The teacher asks.

"Nothing…" Bill mumbles. No Chad had to mean something with it otherwise he hadn't said it! Chad was stupid 90 of the time but the other 10 he was a real Einstein! Bill was starting to think about it but couldn't find any answer.

Troy was sitting not focusing on the class. Maybe he had been a little hard On Gabriella. Yeah he was she didn't mean anything bad about it. He should apologize after class. He looked around in the classroom she wasn't there. Had she ditched class or something? The bell rang and the class stormed out. Bill and Troy was the last one out of the class room.

"Was it this quiet when Chad was with us?" Bill asks.

"Never!" Troy says. "Were did you go after you had seen Chad?" Troy asks.

"I went to the beach reflecting over life.. The game we played during the day was Chad's last game and that killed me on the inside because he played the game because he loved it more then anyone! He played around he took the day as it came not worried about things that might happen! I think we should do something to honor Alyssa and Chad!" He says.

"Yeah they were two important people on this school!" Troy agrees.

"It scares me that we lost so many we care about in such short time!" Troy says.

"Yeah everyday I'm terrified that Tom will go!" Bill confesses.

"I'm terrified that I'll lose you or my dad right now…" Troy says.

"I'm not going any were man!" Bill says truthfully.

"How can you promise that? In the fall we are gonna go to different collages. I'm going to UCLA and you are going to U of A!" Troy says.

"Troy! Just because we are going to different collages it doesn't mean we will end being best friends!" Bill says annoyed.

"Let's face it Bill! We being apart for four years that's to mush!" Troy says.

"It sounds like you don't wanna be friend with me! I'll make it easy for you! It was nice knowing you!" Bill says.

"That was not what I meant Bill! I'm just saying that you can't promise that you won't walk out on me, because you'll make new friends at U of A and I'll make new at UCLA!" Troy Says.

"But you know if anything is wrong you can just call me and I'll go to you right away!" Bill says.

"Yeah I know…" Troy says feeling guilty for even thinking the idea of Bill bailing out on him.

"I know how you were thinking! But loosing you would be like loosing Tom!" Bill says.

"My heart can't afford loosing one more…" Troy says.

"Neither can mine.." Bill says. Troy and Bill exchange looks meaning they would change the subject.

They continue to walk on, to their next class. That was gym. Troy and Bill entered it quietly. Memories from Saturday's game flashed by in their head. Chad jumping up and down of happiness because they won the game. Tears was threatening to fall from Bill's eye's but he took a deep shivering breath so he wouldn't cry. This was to painful.

"I can't do this!" Bill says and leaves the gym. Troy understood, he didn't wanna be here either but it felt even worse rejecting the place Chad loved the most. Troy took a deep breath and walked towards the bleachers. He sat down and saw how the gym slowly filled with students.

"Troy go home!" Troy looked up and saw his dad. He just shook his head.

"No I'm better of here…" He says slowly.

"Are you sure? " His father asks worried.

"Yes I'm sure dad!" Troy says annoyed.

"If you say so!" He says and goes to the center of the gym. "Listen up class! I know that you all have taken the death of Chad very hard and there is no one that can ever replace him! I know that! But you haft to try to continue you way in life…" Jack says.

The whole gym was crying.

"… That's why we are skipping gym today!" Jack finally says. If it was under other circumstances the class would have screamed out in joy. But not now not today! With sad faces. Troy felt all numb when he walked to the locker rooms. How could this have happened to him? When he walked in he saw Bill sitting on the bench in the middle with his head in his hands hiding his face.

"Are you okay?" Troy asks as hi sits down next to Bill on the bench.

"No and neither are you!" Bill says.

"No I'm not okay… Saturday's game keeps playing in my head. And seeing Chad smile when we won… That meant the world to him…" Troy says.

"Yeah I don't wanna believe that he is gone… He is the one loving life the most and he dies…" Bill says sadly.

"Life sucks… That's just the way it is! Life will probably never go our way… Jut accept it!" Troy says with a hard voice.

"Yeah… But I wonder if I knew were he was he could still be alive!" Bill says frustrated.

"I don't think so… His time was done here. He lived his life to the fullest!" Troy says.

"Yeah he did…" Bill says spacing out. "You know the thing he said _I'm not the on who needs to be saved.. you are…_Do you think he meant something with it?" Bill asks.

"I don't know.. Probably some of Chad's games as always!" Troy shrugs.

"Maybe…" Bill says knowing he meant something with it. He gets up from the bench and leaves the locker room.

**With Emma!**

Emma was still in shock. Chad is dead! Chad is dead! She repeated to her self but every time she did it, it sounded more like a dream… She had heard the every team on the school was gonna wear a black band around their wrist in the memory of Chad and Alyssa. Both being important to the school. Both being good friends and trustworthy. It was a big loss for East High but somehow life has to go whatever they want it or not!

Emma walked with slow step in the corridor not caring if she was gonna be late for her class. Because that was a class her and Chad had shared, and with out him now it was gonna be quiet and boring and a horrible tension over the class. She enters the classroom and sees almost the whole class crying. She felt her self tearing up. Who was the son of a bitch killing him? He had no right! But he had given him self the right of taking a life, a life that would change so many peoples life forever! Because a fun life with out bubbling Chad was not a fun life.

"Class… As you all know Chad Dantforth was killed this weekend and its hard on everyone because he was a great guy and…" Now the teacher was crying. "..And I would like you to write a poem telling how you feel about the big loss of losing Chad!" She finally says with hot tears streaming down her face. With out any protest the class starts writing on a poem. Emma found her paper getting wet stances on it. Then she realized that she was crying. Quickly she wiped them away and continued to write her poem.

"Would someone like to read their poems out loud?" Mrs. Lane asks. Emma raises her hand and she walks up to the teacher's desk.

"Please begin!" She says.

Slowly Emma begins.

"_Chad__ so full of life with a smile on his face…_

_His afro was his pride as he does his jump shoots._

_Chad__ maybe stupid but have a heart of gold._

_Time to listen to you when you cry._

_Never judge or making fun of…_

_He lives his life to the fullest._

_Not missing one thing of it…_

_But now Chad suddenly gone and no one can ever replace him._

_The Chad that was happy when he saw his basketball game_

_Will never see one again._

_The Chad the once had a smile on his face_

_Will never smile again"_

She looks at her class then she goes back to her seat and puts her head against the desk and cries.

"It was great Emma…" The teacher says. Emma didn't care, Chad was gone! And she knew it!

Troy and Bill helped Mr. and Mrs. Dantforth planning the funeral. Bill stood in his room getting dressed a few day's later. Tom enters his room slowly.

"You okay?" Tom asks in a soft tone.

"No… I'm not okay…." Bill says not looking away from the mirror.

"Well we need to get going soon!" Tom says carefully not wanting to hurt his brother even more.

"Yeah I know… It just seems so surreal! Chad was supposed to go to collage and get married and have children and getting old telling his grandchildren about he won the championships in basketball when he went to high school!" Bill says crying.

"Then you haft to live that dream for him Bill!" Tom says as he embraces his brother and hugs him softly.

"How can I do that? I don't even know what my dream is! I don't know if I wanna be a singer or a basketball player!" Bill says.

"Yeah but you are gonna sing to day… Sing for Chad!" Tom says.

"Yeah I'm doing it for Chad!" Bill says to him self.

"Yeah come on let's go!" Tom says and they go out to the car and drove to the church.

**With Troy!**

_Chad is getting buried today _Troy thought as he woke up. His dad knocked on his door.

"Aren't you suppose to be up by now?" He asks when he walks in the room.

"The longer I wait the longer I haft to realize that Chad is getting buried today.." Troy replies sadly.

"Troy.. Baby" Jack bends down and looks into his sons once blue sparkling eyes. "Chad doesn't want you to lie around and wait for life to end… That's not how he wanted it!" He says with a soft but firm voice.

He turns around so he don't haft to look into his fathers eyes. "How do you know what Chad wanted?!" He asks.

"Because Chad don't won't other to suffer because of him… And you know that Troy…" Jack says. "Get up and get dressed so we can go to church!" Jack says and gets up and leaves his sons room. Troy looks at a picture of him Chad Bill Tom Zeke Alyssa Gabriella and Emma. So happy at the picture. Taken about a year ago he couldn't remember why they were happy but at that time they didn't need a reason to be happy they just were. He sighs and gets up from the bed. He walks to his bathroom and put in his contacts. He was angry at him self he had treated Chad like a dog these last months. He hopes Chad knows he still loved him and he was one of his best friends.

Troy walks to his room and put on his black jeans a black shirt and black jacket. He fixed his hair so it didn't hang down ion his eyes.

"So this is the final good bye…" He says to the mirror.

**Gabriella** was putting her black heals on. She wore a black skirt that ended above her knees and she had a white shirt and a black cardigan over it. Her hair was put up in a loose bun hanging in her neck. Make up she didn't bother sense it would get destroyed right away anyways. With slow steps she walks down the stairs to the kitchen trying to get some food down her throat.

"Hunny are you okay?" Her mother asks.

"How are you supposed to feel when you have lost a friend?" She asks back.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry…" She says and hugs her daughter tight. Gabriella hugs back letting some tears slip and she haven't even gone to the church yet.

"His time had come sooner then any one thought!" Her mother says in some hop trying to comfort her daughter.

"Yeah but Chad was so full of life and with out him its just feels… empty.." Gabriella says.

"I don't understand what you are going threw honey but I hope it will be better with time.." Ms. Montez says in a soft tone.

"Yeah me to.." Gabriella says crying.

**With Emma. **

Emma was looking threw her wardrobe for some clothes to wear at the funeral. She found that she didn't own very many black clothes. But she found a pair of black pants and a black jacket and under it she wore a light grey t-shirt and some black stilettos. Her long hair was in a simple pigtail.

"It will due…" Emma whispers to her self.

"Emma…?" Mia her little sister asks.

"Yes?" She says looking at her.

"Why are you dressed in black and why are you crying?" She asks.

"A friend of mine had died and he is getting buried today and that is a sad day and then you wear black to show that you feel sadness…" She explains to the little girl. Mia hugged her big sister who fought not to cry.

"Does it feel better? I felt better when my mouse died and you hugged me and said he was in mouse heaven!" Mia says.

"Mia… I really appreciate your thought but this is gonna take a long time to get over Chad…" Emma says sadly.

"Oh okay…" Mia says sadly.

"Mia, let you sister be alone right now…" Their mother says. Emma gives her a thankful smile and takes one last look in the mirror.

"This is it!" She says and takes her purse and walks down the stairs and out to the car. She starts to drive and when she finally pulls up at the church she sees all of her friends. She gets out of the car and walks up to them with slow steps.

"Hey…." She says in a low tone.

"Hey.." They mumble back. She gave Bill a quick glance and then she looked at Sharpay that was dressed in a black dress with no glitter no pearls on it absolutely nothing!

"This is really the end isn't it?" Taylor asks. She had taken Chad's death very hard. She had been home whole week just crying.

"I'm afraid so.." Tom says.

"This can't be happening!" Troy says and walks away from the group. Gabriella walked after him.

"Troy?" She asks in a soft sad tone.

"What do you want?!" He asks.

"I just wanna see who you were doing…" She says.

"How do you think I'm doing? My best friend sense kinder garden is dead! My twin sister has killed her self! My mom has left me! Tell me how am I doing?!" He says bursting out in tears. Instead of answering she walked over to him and hugged him tight. He didn't fight he hugged her back and cried. "I'm sorry for what I said this Monday…" He says.

"It's not important right now Troy… We can take that later…" Gabriella says and let go of Troy. "Come on lets go inside…" She says and takes his hand. They walk inside and gets seated in the front and listen to when priest talk about life and death and how Chad rest in the hands of the Great Lord!

"And now Bill and Tom will perform a song…"

Tom and Bill walks up to the podium and Bill grabs a microphone and take a deep breath and starts to sing.

_This used to be our secret  
Now I'm hiding here alone  
Can't help but read our names on the wall  
And wash them off the stone_

The tears was just falling free from Bill not caring about what people thought about him or how bad the song sounded. As long he would be able to do this!

___  
I trusted you in every way  
But not enough to make you stay  
Turn around  
I've lost my ground_

___Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
Rescue me_

___We lied when we were dreaming  
Our crying was just fake  
I wish you could deny it  
Here and today_

___My SOS on radio  
The only chance to let you know  
What I fear  
Can you hear?_

___Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me_

___The walls are coming closer  
My senses fade away  
I'm haunted by your shadow  
I reach to feel your face  
You're not here  
Are you here?_

___Come and rescue me  
Rescue me_

___Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
You and me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
Set me free  
Rescue me_

As he takes the last tone he sees that the whole church was in tears.

"We miss you Chad!" Bill says and leaves the microphone on the podium and they get seated again. Troy knew it was his turn now. He walks up to the podium and takes a deep breath on the way. Always hard to do this! He thought. He cleared his throat as he stepped up on the podium and looked over all the people who were there. Both sides were full and many sat on the floor. It was so many lives Chad had an influence on. It was shocking.

"Well if Chad had to decide our clothes for today it had been basketball uniforms… Because basketball was his greatest passion in life. When he played it was for fun! Not chasing scholarship! It was because he loved the sport and to be honest I think he could have made it far in the NBA! He had the talent and he had the passion. But Chad also cared for his friends and truth be told I wasn't treating him like I should have this last couple of months and I regret that! Because Chad was a great person! He took every day as it came never fear things that might happen tomorrow! That was so great about Chad, he had no worries… It was something I admired about him. I wanted to be like that! I wanna be like that! Chad had always a smile on his face no matter what! A smile that could make you wants to smile… Chad was annoying he was stupid but he is our Chad the one we love and miss! Because one day with out his crazy ideas is not a complete day so I think we have many un completed days ahead of us but with that we also haft to remember that he watch over us with his crazy Chad smile" Troy says and walks down and sits down again. Troy felt a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders and he was thanking Alyssa and Chad for giving him the strength to do that speech.

"Now as we leave Chad over to the father and the son and the spirit we all pray in silence that he will watch over us with a smile." The priest says and bends his head down and pray. When he is done he said.

"Chad Nathan Dantforth May you forever rest in peace with our lord!" The priest says and walks away.

Everyone was sitting and almost waiting for someone telling them that this is just a joke and Chad is alive but nobody did. It was just sobs and cries that filled the church right now.

Bill was looking directly on Chad's coffin. He didn't knew why. He just felt on the inside that he had to do that. Many was walking up to the coffin and sat around it. Bill did the same you felt closer to Chad when you sat there. Troy and coach was walking up with a basketball that they had won the game with last Saturday and the whole team had written short notes like you'll be a missing peace of our team and RIP Chad we love you! and his basketball uniform to the coffin.

"Bill.." Coach begins. "Wanna put down his uniform in the coffin?" He asks. Bill nods slowly with tears streaming down his face. He took in it hands. Bill and Troy looked at each other.

"He wants a this…" Troy says and they stand on each side of the coffin.

"I know he wants this…" Bill replies and like in slow motion they put down the basketball and the uniform in his coffin. He looked so calm so peaceful. His afro was still in a big mess but he liked it when it was in a big mess. Troy and Bill sat down on floor along with his other friends. Many of them sat to the late night just because they weren't ready to let go. Bill, Troy, Chad's parents, Gabriella, Emma, Tom, Taylor and Jack was still sitting in the church and it was 10 pm. And the service had begun 11 am earlier that day. The church janitor came in.

"I'm sorry but you haft to leave now…" He says.

"Okay…" David whispers. Leslie and David and the other was starting to go out but Bill and Troy stayed in their places.

"Troy, Bill we haft to go!" Jack says softly.

"No… I can't!" Troy says not looking at his dad.

"Troy… We haft to.." Jack says.

"If I go I'll leave him…" Troy says.

"He will always be inside of you Troy…" Jack says in a soft tone and with those words Troy gets up and Bill fallows.

"We'll miss you Chad never forget that…" Bill says.

"We love you see you later man…" Troy says and they walk out of the church. Outside the teenagers hugs and tries to comfort one and other.

"David and Leslie if you ever wanna talk about anything my door is always open for you…" Jack says sense he knows the pain they are going threw.

"Thank you Jack it means a lot!" David says.

Jack smiles and looks at the teenagers who were holding on to one and other.

"I should have told him I liked him!" Taylor cried.

"He liked you to Taylor…" Bill confirms.

"Come on Taylor I drive you home…"Gabriella says and they walk of to the cars

"Troy let's go home…" Jack says.

"Yeah.. see you Bill!" Troy says and walks of with his dad to the car. They drove home in silence neither of them knowing what to say when Jack pulls up at the driveway Troy quickly walks out of the car and in to the house. Jack walks after him.

"Troy…" He says.

"What?!" Troy asks hurt.

"I know what you are going threw and.." He was cut of by Troy.

"You don't know what I'm going threw dad! If you know how its feels to loose the other half of you and your mom walking out on you and deal with the death of one of your best friends then you don't know what I'm going threw!" Troy shouts and runs up to his room and slams his door hard. He change into a track suit and plug in his IPod and walks down stairs again.

"Were are you going?" Jack asks.

"Running!" Troy replies and walks out of his house and starts to run down the sidewalk. Jack stood in the door looking when his son disappeared in the distance.

Troy listen to the music speeding up for every song forget about reality. But he couldn't! Memories from the past were playing inside his head. Running faster and faster just as he was trying to run away from the past! He didn't know were he was going. He was just running. When he finally stopped to breath he looked around and saw that he had got to the beach. Of all places in whole Albuquerque he had to run to this dam beach!

**Bill** was sitting in his room still with his clothes on. None of them would ever hear Chad's crazy ideas again!

"Bill how are you holding up?" His uncle asks.

"My best friend is dead you tell me how I'm holding up…" Bill says and looks up.

"Bill.. Life has to go on what ever you like it or not… Chad had his life and now it was his turn to go!" His uncle says softly.

"I know life has to go on but how the hell I'm I suppose to move on with out Chad? Huh?" Bill questions.

"Try to remember all the good times you shared with him… Cause I know that Chad didn't want you to feel pain over him he wanted you to feel joy for the times you had together!" He says looking at Bill.

"How do you know that?!" Bill asks looking at his uncle.

"Cause Chad was that kind of person!" His uncle says calmly.

"Just get out of my room!" Bill says sternly.

"Sure Bill… See you in the morning…" He says and walks out of the room. Bill was looking at door when it closed quietly. When the door was closed the tears started to fall again. He threw of his jacket and pants then he put on his pajamas pants and laid down on the bed crying into his pillow. Somehow Bill fall asleep probably from exhausting.

* * *

_**Sad chapter again... I know! rewiev please!! love RZ  
**_


	13. 11 Don't jump

Discalmar: I don't own HSM,Emma,Bill

* * *

**The next Morning with Gabriella!**

Gabriella felt the sun on her face and slowly opened her eyes and then she realized it was a new day. A new day trying to find the strength to move on with out Chad. She slowly gets up from the bed. She put on a pair of sweatpants and an over sized t-shirt and put her hair up in a messy bun. Sure she looked like hell but didn't care about it. She walks down to the kitchen and starts to eat breakfast. Mike and her mother was looking at her.

"Stop staring at me!" She says breaking the silence.

"Hunny we are just worried about you!" Her mother says with full concern.

"Mom I'm fine really no need to be worried about me!" Gabriella says with a fake smile.

"Okay.. If you say so sweetie…" Her mother says. They go back and eat in silence. None of them knowing what to say.

"I'm going up to my room!" Gabriella says and gets up from the chair and walks with heavy steps up to her room. She opens her laptop and search on various sites trying to get her mind of things. She hears a knock on her balcony door. She looks up and sees Troy. Shocked she goes over and opens the door.

"Troy what are you doing here?" She asks. He looked like shit.

"To tell you that I'm really sorry for the things I said this Monday. They were cruel and I had no right to say any of it!" He says truthfully.

"Its okay Troy you were hurt and I understand…" She says with a soft voice.

"No! It was not okay! I shouldn't have said any of those words to you! You are great person that deserve the best out of life…" He says.

"The things yes they hurt but I forgive you Troy.. You don't haft to worry about it! Okay?" She says looking in his red and puffy eyes

"Yeah there is something more I need to tell you Brie…" He says and takes her hands in his.

She felt her heart beat faster when she felt her hands in his.

"What is it?" She says looking into his eyes.

"I love you Gabriella and I have tried to deny it but I can't anymore!" He says. "I just wanted to say that you don't haft to feel the same way." He says sadly.

Gabriella was shocked but soon smiles. "I love you to Troy!" She hears heavy footsteps in the stairs. "You haft to go he is coming!" She says.

"Come with me.. " Troy says.

Gabriella couldn't help to smile. "Sure!" She says. They start to climb out of the balcony and goes to Troy's car. When Troy gets seated in the car he sees the cut on Gabriella's arm.

"Gabi what is that?" He asks.

"It's a cut…" She says looking away.

"Brie why?" He asks with full concern.

"It was this Monday and my head just snapped and I cut…" She says.

This made Troy's heart sink. She had cut because of him! "Brie I'm so so sorry!" He says and pulls her in for a hug. Gabriella felt the safeness from Troy rush threw her body.

"It's okay Troy… " Gabriella mumbles into his toned chest.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes I'm sure!" Gabriella smile.

"Good…" Troy says and loosens the grip around her and put a hand under her chin and kisses her softly on the lips. "I love you remember that…" He says in a soft voice.

"I love you too…" Gabriella says and kisses him once more on the lips.

"So what do you want to do today?" Troy asks.

"Doesn't matter you choose!" She says happily.

"Watch a movie at my house?" He asks.

"Sounds like A good plan.." She smiles. Troy drove of to his house.

**With Emma!**

Emma was watching TV it was two pm but she still wore her pajamas.

"Emma? Aren't you getting dressed?" Her mom asks.

"No!" She says not taking her eye's of the TV.

"Sweetheart you can't stop living just because Chad is gone!" Her mom says.

"I can and I will!" She says.

"You can't give up on life just because Chad went earlier then the rest of you!" She says softly.

"You don't understand so don't try to understand!" Emma says angry and storms of to her room. When she is in there she decide to take a shower. She walks to the bathroom and takes all of her clothes of. She enters the shower and let the hot water wash away all memories from yesterday. She steps out of the shower and put a towel around her body and one for her hair. She walks out to her room and puts on her underwear and jeans and a hoodie.

"Emma?" Mia asks.

"What?" She answers shortly.

"What happens when you die?" The little girl asks.

"I don't know sweetie…" She answers truthfully.

"Is my mouse in mouse heaven now?" She asks.

"I'm sure he is!!" Emma says with a fake smile.

"Emma.. I love you!" Mia says and hugs her sister. Emma's eyes started to tear up.

"I love you to Mia…" She says with a shaky voice.

With Troyella!

Troy and Gabriella was laying in Troy's bed watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith.. Gabriella had her head on Troy's chest and Troy had one arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. Their fingers were intertwined resting between them.

"This movie is weird!" Troy suddenly says.

"Yeah I know but it's funny!" Gabriella smiles.

"Its sure is!" Troy says.

There was a silence over them again but they enjoyed it. The silence it self said more then words. Gabriella took a quick glance at the watch.

"I should get home before mom calls the cops…" She says.

"Do you want a ride home?" He asks.

"No I can walk!" She says with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asks and looses the grip around her.

"110 sure Troy.. No worries!" Gabriella smiles and gets up from Troy's comfortable bed.

"Okay… But I walk you to the door!" He says with a smile. He walks around the bed and kiss her softly on her lips.

"You can do that…" Gabriella giggles and kisses him once more. They pull back and head down to the hall.

"I'll call you later!" Troy says.

"I'll be waiting…" She answers and they met in a soft kiss. Troy pulls back and rests his forehead against hers. "I love you…" He says.

"Love you to Troy… Talk to you later." She says and walks out of the Bolton's house. Troy look after her then he close the door and sighs. He hears his dad in the kitchen. _Great!_ He thinks and runs up to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him and turn on the shower but he aren't showering. He pulls up the sleeve on the hoodie were several cuts are on his arms both old and fresh ones. _The easy way to get rid of the pain! _He thinks. _I don't live like I learn!_ He thinks. He pulls out a drawer and under an old jewelry box his razorblade lays hidden from his dad. He pressed it against his skin and slowly he moved the razor making his skin burst and blood came up from his veins. He felt exited and repeated this several times.

"Troy are you done soon?!" Jack shouts from the outside of the door.

"Yeah I'll be done in 5, dad!" Troy shouts back. He washed of the blood and put his head in the shower quick so it would look like he had taken a shower. The only thing he wasn't thinking of was hiding the bloody razorblade. He unlocks the door and walks out.

"I'm done dad!" He says with a smile on his face.

"Good!" Jack says and enters the bathroom. He sees the razorblade laying on the sink. "Troy!? Can you come in here for a second?" Jack shouts.

"What dad?" Troy shouts from a distance as he comes closer to the bathroom.

"I just want you to come here!" He says and Troy leans against the doorframe.

"What?" He asks.

"Why is this razorblade bloody?" Jack asks his son.

"How am I supposed to know?" Troy asks with a fake shock.

"Show me your wrists!" Jack demands.

"Why? Don't you trust me?!" Troy shouted out.

"Just show me your wrists!" Jack says once more with a hard voice

"Fine! I cut again! Happy now?!" Troy asks looking his father in the eyes.

"But why Troy?" Jack asks.

"My way to deal with the pain!" Troy says feeling hot tears going down his cheeks.

"Troy you don't haft to do this to yourself!" Jack says with a soft voice. He embraces his son and holds him close.

"I'm sorry dad… It just happened!" Troy cried out on his fathers shoulder.

"Calm down Troy… Just don't do it again…" Jack says in a soft voice to his son.

"I wont I promise…" Troy says with a shaky voice.

"Then you throw this thing away…" Jack says. He let go of Troy and gave the razorblade to him. "You will feel better if you throw it away by your self…" Jack says.

"Okay…" Troy says. It was like saying good bye to a friend. Sense cutting had become his rescue his way of ease the pain when nothing else could. He sighs and throws it in the trash basket.

"Its for you own good Troy!" Jack says. Troy nods slowly in response. "Now get out I need to get a shower!" Jack smiles. Troy smiles as well and walks out of the bathroom and into his room.

**With Bill!**

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found_

Bill was sitting in his room trying to get some idea about how he could get Emma back. He got an idea he had to tell Tom. He gets up from the floor and walks into Tom room.

"Tom I kno--" He was hurt by the sight he saw. Tom hugging Emma and kissing her cheek. "I thought you were my brother!" Bill says and storms out of the room. He didn't care anymore.

"Bill! I have great news!" Troy says as he comes up to their house.

"Great we take them in the car! I wanna go for a ride!" Bill says and Troy happily fallows. They get in the car.

"Me and Gaby are together again!" Troy says when they pull out of the drive way. The last Bill saw of his house was Tom running out screaming his name.

"That is great Troy!" Bill says.

_  
I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump_

When Bill was driving towards every red light and was driving very mush over the maximum limit Troy realized what was going on. Bill was gonna kill them both.

"Bill you don't wanna do this!" Troy says.

"O yeah I do!" Bill says.

"Why are you doing this to us Bill?" Troy asks.

"My supposed brother was hugging and kissing Emma and he knows how mush I like her! I might even Love her!" Bill screams

"Isn't there any explanation for this?!" Troy asks.

"No he was gonna fuck her!" Bill says.

_  
You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again_

Troy was terrified.

"Okay Bill I really wanna live right now and I know that you wanna do to so lets just pulls over and talk about this calmly.." Troy suggests.

"No! He knows how mush I wanted Emma but sweet Tom always get his way! Meanwhile I'm big screw up! Why don't you become friend with Tom instead?" Bill asks.

"Because you and I are the same! Okay?! We think the same we have the same passion for basketball! That's why!" Troy says.

"My big passion in life was singing! You know that?" Bill asks.

"Yes I knew that!" Troy says.

"How!?" Bill demanded to know.

"Tom told me!" Troy screams.

"That bitch!!" Bill says and speeds up even more.

_  
I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump_

"Bill you know that I always support your dreams!" Troy says. "But to have dreams you have a bigger chance to fulfill them if you are alive!!" Troy screams.

"I don't wanna live out my dreams…" Bill says.

"I want to live out my dreams!! Bill you and I have so mush left to live for! What happened to the old Bill that enjoyed life?!" Troy asks.

"What happened to the old Troy that didn't even know what cutting was before!" He shoots back. Troy was shocked. "I knew Troy! You weren't very good to hide the scars!" Bill says.

"Yeah but I haven't tried to make you cut have I?!" Troy screams angry.

"No but I promised that I wouldn't do anything stupid with out you so I haft to pull you with me!"

_  
I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long_

"Bill seriously there is no need to do this… Tom and Emma have always been good friends and you know that!" Troy says trying to convince Bill this was a bad idea.

"Yeah but everything starts with friendship and ends up fucking each other!" Bill says.

Troy had no idea what he could say or do! This seemed hopeless.

"But Bill…" He begins and having no idea what to say next.

_  
Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump_

"Bill, come on just pull over and we can give life one more chance!" Troy pleaded

"No! We need to do this!" Bill says.

"We or you?!" Troy says angry.

"Oh come on how many times haven't you wanna to do this?" Bill asks.

"Many times but things are different now… I have Gabriella again and I love her!" He says.

"To bad for her that you wont be alive mush longer!" Bill says.

_  
I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you_

"Bill you have many stupid ideas but this takes the price for the most stupidest idea you ever had!" Troy screams.

"I know" Bill says before they hit a big tree.

* * *

**OMG?! Will they die?! Read the next chapter to find out! Love RZ the song was don't jump with Tokio Hotel  
**


	14. 12 Hospital visit!

I don't own anything!

* * *

Troy and Bill looked so helpless when they were laying in their white beds. Machines doing everything for them they had been in a coma for three days.

"I hope they are gonna be okay…" Gabriella says to Emma.

"Yeah me to.. I feel guilty for this!" She says and more tears fall down her cheeks.

"Why?" Gabriella asks.

"I was talking to Tom and right as I hugged him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek Bill came in and then I assume Troy must've showed up and he did this to them.." Emma cries.

"Emma calm down its okay.." Gabriella says and hugs her friend.

"No it's not okay!! Cause I should have known that Bill could have been there!" She cries.

"Emma, Calm down they are gonna get threw this! They are strong people and know inside that they will pull threw!" Gabriella says with a soft voice.

"How do you know?" She asks.

"I just feel it!" Gabriella smiles.

"I hope you are right!" Emma says.

Troy coma!

_What the hell am I doing here? Were am I? He looks around it was a pure white room. And it was huge. He would get lost here. _

_"Hello?" He calls out but nothing answers him. "What the hell?!" He spins around and sees Bill._

_"Bill are we dead?!" Troy asks. "If we are I'll seriously kill you!" Troy says._

_"How the hell can you kill someone who's already dead…" Bill jokes. "But no we are not dead yet!" Bill informs him._

_"Then were are we?" Troy asks._

_"You are stuck between life and death!" Someone says._

_Bill and Troy spins around and sees Chad and Alyssa._

_"Ally?! Chad?!" Troy says with happiness in his voice._

_"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Alyssa says. Her pricing blue eyes was dark blue with anger._

_"It was his stupid idea! I promise I would like to alive!" Troy defends him self._

_"Bill Troy just because we went earlier then you that doesn't mean that you haft to follow us!" Chad says_

_"That wasn't the main reason I did it…" Bill mumbles._

_"I know why you did it Bill and it was out any reasons! Emma and Tom have been friends for a long time!" Alyssa says._

_"Oh right! They always ends up fucking each other!" Bill says._

_"No Bill! Emma loves you! But she is afraid of getting her heart broken again!" Alyssa says._

_"How do you guys al know this?" Troy asks._

_"We watch you from above!" Chad smiles_

_"Well Chad can you tell me something?" Bill asks._

_"That depends!" Chad says._

_"What did you mean with your I'm not the one who needs to be saved… You are!?" Bill asks._

_"That you haft to figure out your self…" Chad says. "Now we haft to ask you something.." Chad says._

_"What?" Bill and Troy says in one union,_

_"Are you two sure you are ready to move on?" Alyssa asks._

_"I'm not!" Troy says._

_"What about you Bill?" Chad asks._

_"No I'm not…" He says._

_"Then wasn't it dam unnecessarily to get us here!" Troy says._

_"Troy can you do me a favor?" Alyssa says._

_"Anything for you Ally…" He says._

_"Tell dad that I love him and I miss him!" She says._

_"I'll! Can your big brother get a hug?" He asks._

_"Sure! But for the record you are only 3 minutes and 45 seconds older then me!" She says with a smile. Troy and Alyssa hug each other tight missing the touch of each other._

_"I'm sorry for hanging up on you that day!" Troy says._

_"Troy no worries… I'm fine and now I have Chad to entertain me!" Alyssa says._

_"What was it you wanted to say that day?" Troy asks and looks into her eyes._

_"I was pregnant! Josh raped me!" She says._

_"OMG!" Troy says. He felt how he was ripped from Alyssa. "What is happening?" He asks._

_"Its time for you to return! Tell my parents that I love them!" Chad says._

And with a massive hitch Troy wakes up.

"Troy!" Jack says happily shocked but happy.

"Yeah dad?" He says. Feeling sore all over his body. He looks over at Bill's bed and sees that he is still in coma. "Why didn't he wake up?" He mumbles to him self.

Bill's Coma!

_"Why am I still here?" Bill asks._

_"Because you don't wanna wake up! You decide when you wanna wake up..." Chad says._

_"What have I to wake up to?" Bill asks._

_"A lot of things Bill!" Chad says. "Your family! Your friend, your future and Emma!" Chad says._

_"Emma hates me!" Bill states._

_"No she don't she just have a hard time forgiving the words you said and you must gain her trust again!" Chad explains._

_"And how do you know all this?!" Bill snaps._

_"I'm dead! We see those things!" Chad smirks. "I know you are ready to go on with your life know Bill!" Chad smiles._

Troy was having a headache. "Dad can I have some water?" He asks weakly.

"Yeah sure!" Jack got up from the chair and went to the bathroom and got a glass of water. "Here you go Troy!" He says. Troy takes the glass and drinks of it.

"Thanks dad…" He says quietly. "I wasn't trying to kill my self you know…" Troy says.

"Then what happened?" Jack asks confused.

"Bill misunderstood Tom and Emma and I was on my way in to the house. He says that he wants to take a ride with car when he drive against the red light I understood he was gonna kills us both!" Troy explains.

"I'm just glad you are okay!" Jack says.

"I saw Ally… She said she loved you and missed you!" Troy says.

"I miss her too…" Jack replies.

"Troy! You are up!" Gabriella says happily.

"No its just look likes it!" Troy jokes.

"Uhm! I gotta go!" Jack says understanding that the teenagers wants to be alone.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asks as she sitting down on the edge on his bed.

"Better if you would kiss me!" He smirks.

"Are you sure that's so good when you have all of your tubs and stuff?" She asks.

"You haft to be careful!" He says and sits up more in the bed they lean in and kiss each other softly so Gabriella won't hit anything in Troy's face.

"I was so worried!" Gabriella says and let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Shh Don't cry baby…" Troy says. "Come here!" He says and moves a side so she can sit down next to him. "I'm here now and that is all that matters. Okay?" He says looking in her warm chocolate brown eye's.

"Yeah you're right.." Gabriella says and rests her rest carefully on Troy's shoulder. "But I was still scared…" Gabriella says.

"I know!" Troy says and kisses the top of her head. He rests his chin on top of her head. "I love you…" He says.

"I love you to!" Troy mumbles and they drift away and soon they are asleep.

Bill's Coma.

_"Why am I still here?! I wanna get out of here!" Bill screams._

_"You haft to get the strength first Bill! You are not strong enough to do this!" Alyssa informs._

_"Well then make me strong!! I can't stand this place anymore!" Bill screams._

_"You should have thought about that before you wanted to kill yourself and my brother!" Alyssa smiles sweetly._

_"I hate you!" Bill mutters._

_"I love you to Bill!" Alyssa smiles._

_"Why did you kill your self! You had a great future in boxing!" Bill says._

_"Josh raped me and I was pregnant and I refused to do an abortion so I killed the both of us!" She explains._

_"That must suck!" Bill says._

_"I don't know kinda upset that I missed prom!" She says. "Chad said it was great!" _

_"Well it was right?" Chad asks._

_"Did you miss the part I totally screwed up with Emma?" Bill asks annoyed._

_"No! But I think it was a good prom!" Chad says. He turns to Alyssa. "I think he is ready to move on with his life now!" Chad says._

_"Me to… Bye Bill see you in about 60 years or something!" Alyssa says as Bill fades away._

Bill slowly opens his eyes and he sees his uncle and Tom and Emma.

"Were did they go?" He asks weakly.

"Who?!" His uncle asks.

"Chad and Alyssa!" He says.

"Chad and Alyssa are dead Bill…" Tom says softly.

"I saw them when I was in a coma! I swear!" Bill says.

"I am sure you did!" His uncle says.

It was a silence in the room except the deep breath from Troy and Gabriella's sleeping. A doctor came into the room.

"I see that you two had finally woken up." He says happily.

"What does it look like?!" Bill says sarcastic.

"Bill, be nice!" His uncle says and hits him on the arm.

"Well let's start on you Bill sense you are awake!" The doctor suggests. Bill had a burst lip a black eye, broken nose and a deep cut on his forehead on the face. But they where worried that he would have a brain damage. Then he just had a broken rib and his shoulder had jumped out of it joint capsule other wise he was fine.

"Well Bill we haft to scan you head to see if you have any brain damage other wise you would be able to go home on Wednesday!" The doctor informs.

"But if I have this brain damage what will happen?" Bill asks.

"Then we haft to surgery…" The doctors say. "Then we haft to shave of your hair…" He ads.

"No way in hell! My hair is my pride! I can't just shave that of!!" Bill shouts out.

"But Bill…" The doctor says.

"Not an other word about shaving my hair of!!" He says.

"Okay if that is what you wish!" The doctor says and turns to Troy. He shakes him lightly and slowly he wakes up.

"What? Who are you?" He asks confused.

"I'm doctor Grey and I'll haft to tell you a few things.." He smiles.

"Shoot!" Troy says. That also had a broken nose several cuts in the face but they were sewed and healed well. Then his he had broken ribs as well and he had been close to have internal injuries.

"You are fine! So you can go home on Wednesday! But no basketball playing for a while sense you ribs has to heal!" The doctor smiles.

"Great!" Troy says.

"I'm gonna let you go back to your sleeping now!" The doctor says and leaves the room.

"Troy how are you?!" Tom asks.

"Fine if you think about the circumstances…" Troy smiles.

"Good! You and Gabriella are back together as well!" He says.

"Yeah its great! But your brother could have killed me!" He says loud so Bill would hear it.

"Stop complaining! You are alive right?!" Bill says annoyed.

"Yeah but I could be dead as well if it wasn't for you!" Troy says.

"Okay calm down guys! Yu are both alive and that is all that matters." Tom says.

"Yeah but I'm still mad at him! And will be for a while forward!" Troy mutters.

"You be that but keep it to your self!" Tom suggest.

"What ever!" Troy says and rests his head on top Gabriella's again so he can go back to sleep.

Troy and Bill are soon discharged from the hospital.

"Finally out of here!!" Troy says when he walks out of the hospital.

"Yeah it feels great!" Bill says. "I even missed school!" Bill says.

"Gee you must have been real bored!" Troy says.

"No not really it was just the sound of you and Gabriella making out made me wanna puke!" Bill smirks.

"You are just jealous!" Troy shoots back

"Maybe I am!" Bill smiles.

**With Gabriella in school!**

Gabriella tossed in her books in the locker. Troy was coming home today! She was really exited and was planning on going over there after school.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay says.

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella greats happily.

"Meeting Troy after school I assume?" She smiles.

"Yeah! It'll be great! I really happy his home again!" She says.

"Well tell him I said hi!" Sharpay says and walks away.

Gabriella was putting down her books in her bag and was on her way out when someone called out her name.

"What do you want Megan?!" Gabriella asks annoyed. Megan was the head cheerleader with platinum blonde hair fake nails and heavy make up and the schools worst bitch that had slept with the entire school!

"You and Troy are going strong again I see… Well if you wanted to know Troy likes when girls loosen up a bit and goes to bed with him!" She says.

"Troy is not like that anymore!" Gabriella says.

"Gabriella! They can't change over night and you know it!" Megan says with a weird smile.

"I don't care what you think okay!" Gabriella storms of to her car and drives home to Troy. But under the ride home Gabriella was thinking that maybe Troy wanted her to have sex with him. Maybe he wanted that. But was she ready? She pulls up at the Bolton's house. She gets out of the car and walks to the porch and rings on the doorbell.

She heard footsteps on the inside.

"Hey Gaby!" Troy smiles and kiss her cheek.

"Hey Troy! How are you?" She asks.

"Mush better when you are here to cheer me up!" He smiles.

"Well can I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah if you feel like you want to do that!" Troy smiles and let her in. "So what brings you here?" He asks.

"What can't a girlfriend visit her sick boyfriend?" She asks pretended to offended.

"Of course I just thought you had some decathlon meeting today!" He says and hugs her.

"Well Taylor is telling all the new members how to win with out us!" She says resting her head on his toned chest.

"You don't wanna quit either?" He asks stroking her hair.

"No not really.. I like it at East High!" She says.

"Yeah me to but I got in to UCLA!" He says. "Were are you going?" He asks.

"UCLA as well!" She smiles.

"Well looks like I have at least one friend…" He smirks and plant a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiles into the kiss.

Troy pulls back. "I love you… More then you'll ever know…" He whispers.

"I love you to Troy!" She says. "I'm gonna tell someone that Mike is beating me!" She says. Troy smiles.

"I'm so proud of you!" He says and hugs her tight.

"I couldn't have done it with out you!" She says.

"Me?" Troy was confused who could he had helped her.

"You showed me love and that you cared for me when no one else did…" She said blushing wild.

Troy just smiles. "I'm glad I could help!" He says. "So you wanna watch a movie or something?" He asks.

"Yeah that would be nice.." She says. They sit down on the couch and put in some random movie. Gabriella was careful not to lean on to mush on Troy so he would get hurt.

"You can rest on that side… Its on the other side my ribs are broken…" He says softly.

"I didn't wanna hurt you!" Gabriella smiles.

"You wont…" He says kissing her temple.

Gabriella just smiles and snuggles up closer to Troy.

* * *

**Yay som Troyella! I have only like two chapter left maybe just one :S Sorry for the late upload! school has been crazy and I have been trying to adjuste! so sorry please don't hate me! Puppy dogs eyes please REVIEW!! **


	15. 13 Its over!

* * *

I don't own anything!!

**With Emma!**

Emma was sitting on her bed talking to Sharpay.

"So how are you?" Sharpay asks.

"Okay…" Emma answers shortly.

"You were worried about Bill weren't you?" Sharpay asks softly.

"Yeah.. I was and I felt guilty for it…" Emma says.

"You haft to let that go now honey they are both fine…" Sharpay says with a soft smile.

"Yeah I know but what if something mush worse had happen?" Emma says looking into Sharpay warm brown eyes.

"But it didn't! You can't keep thinking about what could have happened! They are both alive and happy okay? And I think you should start think about forgiving Bill.." Sharpay says looking into Emma's eyes. "We will end High School soon and then you might never see him again and then you'll be thinking about what could have been!" Sharpay states.

She was right and Emma knew that it was only two weeks left in high school! The time of their life was soon over and that the risk of her loosing Bill forever was big…"I'll talk to him.." Emma says.

"What were you and Tom talking about any ways?" Sharpay asks.

"I talked with him about were me and Bill stand and why he said those stuff…" Emma explains.

"Okay.. But I hope you and Bill sort everything out…" Sharpay says.

"Yeah me to…" Emma says.

**With Bill!**

"Bill you have done a lot of stupid things in your life, but risking both yours and Troy's life must be the stupidest you have ever done!" Their Uncle yelled at Bill. "I was so worried for both of you!" He continues.

"Yeah I know!" Bill says slight frustrated.

"Have you any idea how hard Jack had taken it if Troy had died?! Do you?! He lost his daughter two and a half month ago his wife left him! Troy is all he has left!" His uncle was boiling with anger. "And you were so close to take him away from Jack! And Jack has helped you a lot when you were younger! He took you in like a second son! And this is the way you thank him?!" He shouts.

"I'm sorry okay?! But I had promised Troy I wouldn't do anything stupid with out him! So I took him with me!" Bill cries.

"Why didn't you come to me and we could have talked about it?" His uncle as more calm now.

"Cause you wouldn't have understand!" Bill says with tears streaming down his face.

"Maybe I wouldn't but is a lot better then trying to commit suicide!" He says.

"I'm going out for a walk!" Bill mutters and gets his jacket and walks out. His uncle just sighs and ran a hand threw his hair. This kid was a mystery for him and he would never solve it.

Bill had no idea were he was going he was just walking. He had could have killed his best friend! What if Chad and Alyssa was right? That Emma really loved him. He hit a stone that laid in front of him and sights. His head was spinning with all these different thoughts. Couldn't life just be as when you were a little child? When the worst pain was when you had slipped and scraped your knee and the biggest loss was when your favorite toy was gone.. And on top of it any adult could make it better but not now! No one could ever take over Bill's problem it was something he had to do by him self. Life suck sometimes!

**Troy** felt how Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder happy that she was in his life again he pulls her, if possible closer to him wanted to feel her body against his body. He kissed her softly on the hair. He heard how she was starting to breath deeper he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He just smiled against her. He would carried her up to his room but he couldn't it would hurt the ribs to mush. So he just sits in his position letting a hand play with her soft hair. He was watching some old re-run of friends he laughs softly at Joey's bad jokes. He hears how the front door opens. His dad comes in the living room.

"Hey Troy! Feeling any better?" He asks looking threw the mail.

"Yeah I'm fine…" He says not looking away from the TV.

"Good… How many painkillers have you eaten to day?" Jack asks.

"I took two in the morning…" Troy informs his dad.

"Okay don't overdose them!" Jack chuckles and walks to his office to do some paper work. Gabriella slowly opened her eye's and looked at Troy. "Rough day I assume…" He says softly.

"Yeah… The worse…" She says sleepy.

"What happened?" He asks.

"All the teachers being like bitches! And yeah the cheerleading squad hates me!" She giggles.

"They are a bunch of bitches!" Troy laughs and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Yeah I know!" Gabriella smiles into the kiss.

"Don't ever believe any word they say about me because it aren't true or it might have been but with you it's different!" He says truthfully.

"You promise?" She asks.

"Yeah I promise… Why is something wrong?" He asks.

"Can we take it up in your room?" She asks slight embarrassed.

"Yeah sure!" Troy says. Slowly Gabriella gets up from the couch in a lot of pain.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asks with full concern for her boyfriend.

"I'm fine!" Troy smiles in pain but gets up and starts to walk over to the stairs with Gabriella following him. They enter his room and Troy closes the door behind Gabriella. "So what was it you wanted to say in private?" Troy asks.

Gabriella blushes wild. "Uhm Megan said that you liked when uhm girls loosen up!" Gabriella's was tomato-red by now.

Troy find Gabriella blushing very cute. "Brie…I would never ever push you to do something you don't wanna do… I'll wait for you…" Troy says brushing a hair – lock behind her ear. "I love you…" He whispers.

"You mean that?" Gabriella asks barley above a whisper.

"Of course I do baby… I would never lie to you and you know that…" Troy says. He pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead.

**Later that night home at Gabriella!**

Gabriella slowly entered the house.

"Mom!?" She shouts when she comes inside.

"I'm in the kitchen hunny!" Her mother replies. Gabriella walks into the kitchen and sees her mother doing dinner. "How is Troy?" She asks casually.

"He is fine mom… But I really need to tell you something!" Gabriella says.

"You know you can tell me anything sweetie!" She says with a smile on her face.

"Mom can we sit down?" Gabriella asks.

"Yeah sure…" She says and they sit down on the kitchen table.

"Mom… Mike.. He hurts me!" Gabriella says.

"What do you mean?" She asks not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"Mike beats me! He call me names when you are not home!" Gabriella cries.

"No you are lying! Mike would never do that!!" Mrs. Montez says with panic rinsing in her body.

"It's the truth!" Gabriella screams.

"No! Mike don't hurt anyone!" Mrs. Montez says.

"You choose who you wanna believe! Mike or me!" Gabriella says.

Mrs. Montez stared at her daughter and that was enough for Gabriella. She turns around and runs outside not knowing were she should run. She hated her mother for not believing her. She was her mom god damit! She was supposed to put her first anytime! She ran as her legs could carry her. Tears was streaming down her face. She lived a nightmare and she just wanted it all to stop! She came to a cliff and looked down. One step and she would be gone. She took out her cell and with shaky hands she wrote.

**I am sorry… But I haft to do this… Love you remember me!**

She pushed the send message button and it went away to Emma. With trembling steps she walks to the edge looking down. So high.. Would she feel the pain when her body was slugged against the ground?

"Don't do that!" A voice from behind says. Gabriella slowly turns around.

"Why not?" She asks.

"You still have so mush to live for Gabriella…" The person says with a soft voice.

"Do I?! I lie to everyone! My fucking stepdad beats me! He hurt me so bad and I can't hide any more Bill!" She cried out.

"Gabriella! Killing your self is not the answer!" Bill says.

"And you say that? When you tried to kill both you and Troy!" Gabriella cried.

"That was one of the most stupidest thing I have ever done I'm glad to still be alive!! But you haft to live to! Troy loves you! He would die with out you!" Bill says slowly walk towards her. "Choose life!" Bill says. Gabriella was shaking of sobs and fear.

"How do I know I make the right choice by living?" Gabriella asks.

"I don't know but so many people would miss you if you killed your self and Troy would come after you… I don't know how mush more losses he can handle.." Bill says embracing her softly.

"Thanks Bill…" She cried into his toned chest.

"For what?" He asks.

"For saving me…" She answers.

"I'm always here to listen Gaby.. No matter what!" Bill says.

Gabriella cried into his chest for a long time. But they didn't care. They needed this.

**Emma **was sitting on her bed and read a book, it felt surreal next week she would graduate from East High and start at collage. Yeah she and Gabriella were both attending at UCLA but it would be a lot different! They were suddenly adults. Living on their own at UCLA.

"Scary…" She whispered to the room.

"What is scary?" Mia asks.

"Growing up!" Emma says and sits up at the bed.

"I like growing up!" Mia says exited.

"Yeah when you are at your age but not when its about starting collage and move away from home!" She says.

"You moving away?" Mia asks sadly.

"Mia I haft to! Other wise I can't go to school!" She explains.

"But I want you here…" Mia says with a shaky voice.

"Sweetie I'm still coming home every once in a while…Maybe not so often but I'll come home and I'll call home telling you how mush I miss you!" She says and pulls the little girl up in her lap.

"You promise?" She asks.

"I promise!" Emma smiles.

"You are the best big sister I the world!" Mia smiles and hugs her sister tight.

"And you are the best little sister in the world!!" Emma says and starts tickling her.

"EMMA!" The little girls shouts. "STOP IT!!" She screams.

"Never!!" Emma laughs. Their dad enter the room.

"What is going on here?" He asks confused.

"I'm just tickling Mia!" Emma laughs.

"That is unfair to Mia sense she is smaller then you!!" He laughs and starts tickling Emma.

"Ahh DAD STOP IT!" She screams.

"Nuhu! Not until you apologize to Mia!" He laughs.

"Ahh!! I'm haha sorry argh Mia!" She gets out.

"Good!!" He smiles. He sighs. "Look at you so grown up!" He says.

"Yeah dad its normal to grow up when you are a teenager!" Emma smiles.

"I know Emma… I can't believe you are graduating high school next week!" He continues.

"I can't believe it my self actually!" Emma sighs. "I don't wanna leave high school! It truly is the best time of your life…" She says.

"Yeah I remembered when I graduated high school in the late stone age.." He joked. "Everyone was so sad that is was over but then our teacher said. Don't cry because its over smile because it happened!" He says.

"Yeah you are right dad…" Emma says. "Still hard though.. Leaving everything behind.." Emma says.

"You don't you'll always carrying it with you and you have Gabriella as a constant reminder!" He says.

"Yeah and let not forget about all our high school reunions!! But Alyssa and Chad will never do that…" She says.

"No they wont but they'll see you grow as persons and I think that is enough for them actually!" Her father says in a soft tone.

"You think so?" She asks looking at her father.

"I know so…" He says and hugs his daughter tight.

"Thanks dad…" She says.

"Anytime sweetheart!" He says and kiss her temple softly.

The last week at east high went by fast... To fast... And soon Troy found him self looking at the empty corridors, this place was like his second home.

"How the hell would have thought that I actually are gonna miss this place?" He joked to him self. The years had been great, horrible and they were simply unforgettable. He walked in the corridors and felt Alyssa's and Chad's presence this was the first time he could think about them with out crying his eye's out. He was wearing a black pants and jacket with a white shirt and black tie and black shiny shoes. His gown was hanging on his arm. This was really the end for the class of 2008!

"How are you wildcat?" A soft voice says behind him.

"I'm fine… I never thought I could miss this place.." He says turning around seeing Gabriella.

"Me either.. But looks like we are gonna do that anyways!" She says softly.

"Yeah… But we all know it was gonna end sooner or later I'm just happy to have you by my side when we start at collage!" He says stroking her cheek.

"Then we share the same feeling…" She says and kisses him softly on the lips. "I'm glad I wanted to play you…" She says smiling.

"Me to.. Even though I could have done fine with out that break up of yours…" He says.

"I was afraid of getting hurt… But I know now that you haft to risk something before you get the reward…" She says.

"Yeah.. Just so you know I'm not gonna hurt you on purpose… Your heart is safe with me…" Troy says.

"And your heart is safe with me…" She smiles and she felt Troy's lips crash on hers.

**Bill **was standing in the gym remembering every game they have played here. He smiles. This was the place he had ruled during his years here! They were done now… He heard heels that was coming inside the gym…

"Bill…?" It was a girls voice very soft voice almost scared.

"What?" He turned around and saw Emma.

"Just wanted to see you before we go out there… Out in the world!" She says.

"Emma… I don't want us to separate as enemies… I really care for you and those words I said at prom it was stupid words that the old Bill said but this Bill regret every word and I'm very sorry! I love you! Can't we be friends when we separate?" He asks.

Emma shook her head lightly.

"I understand…" He says sadly.

"Cause I love you to mush to just be your friend!" She says and walks over to him and place a soft loving kiss on his lips.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that?!" He says and spins her around.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you this long but I was so hurt by your words and it took time to heal…" Emma says.

"Its okay as long as I have you in my arms again I'm fine!" Bill says softly.

"But how are we gonna do? I'm of to UCLA and to will go to U of A!" She says.

"I'm going to UCLA as well! Sense Chad died I've got his scholarship…" He smiles.

Emma smiled big in joy knowing that somehow everything would be alright now! She had her best friend and boyfriend at the same school!

"Its gonna be like high school only better!" Bull smiles.

"Yeah it will!" Emma says and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"You owe me ten bucks!" A voice break threw the gym. Emma and Bill looks up and sees Sharpay and Zeke.

"What the hell?" Bill murmurs.

"Yeah yeah what ever!" Zeke complains and gives her a ten dollar bill.

"What hell are you two doing?" Emma asks.

"He thought that you two weren't gonna be together! And I was like of course they will!" Sharpay says.

"Yeah yeah what ever we haft to go to the ceremony now!" Zeke says and of the go.

All seniors was looking at the principal. He was making a boring speech but they knew this would be the last time they would ever listen to him so he could get the attention he never had before.

".. And now ladies and gentlemen Gabriella Montez will make a speech!" He says. A nervous Gabriella stands up and starts walking against the podium.

"Class of 2008! Can you really believe that we are here? It has been a long and rough road! We lost people on the way but just because we lost the that doesn't mean that we forgot about them!" On cue two big flags fell down it was of Alyssa and Chad with huge smiles on their faces. "When we started this year I couldn't be happier knowing I finally is getting out of this old school but today I wish we all could re-live high school! Share more happy moments together. Even with our teachers that has formed us to the persons we are today. For example would we know the danger of cell phones if ms Darbus didn't warn us?" The audience laughs. "I'm proud of telling people that I went to East High Albuquerque, because no other high school in this country will ever match our experiences! And I found out under these year that life is like a book. _When a chapter ends a new begins. _And now wildcats of 2008 I just wanna say we are gonna rock this world!!" Gabriella finished and went back to her seat.

"That was great babe!" Troy says and kiss her cheek.

"You think?" She blushes.

"Of course I never lie to you…"

"Thank you Gabriella Montez! That was a great speech! I've been principal at this school for many years and this is the first time I'm saying this for real. You will be a missed class!" He says. "Now we are giving you your diplomas. Let's begins. Chris Myer!" And the principal begins. When he finally come to Bill. "Bill Kaulitz, Thank you for your years here!" He says. "Troy Bolton, Thanks for you years here!" They shake hands. "Emma Bloom, Thanks for your years here!" Emma hugs him. "Gabriella Montez, thanks for your years here!" Everyone is crying.

"Class of 2008 you have now graduated from High School good luck in life!" The principal says.

"YAY!!" All the seniors shouts out in joy.

The gangs parents wanted a group picture and of course Emma and Bill held each other Troy and Gabriella held each other and Zeke and Sharpay was trying to hide their hand holding. Kelsi was holding Jason close to her. Taylor and Tom held each sense they were the only one left. They stood in front of the pictures of Alyssa and Chad.

"Can we get a kiss from the couples." Troy smiles and kisses Gabriella softly and the cameras went of.

Troy was happy again… Sure he had lost many people that were him close and sure his best friend sense kinder garden had tried to kill them both but some how in the end it really didn't matter, it was like Gabriella said in her speech. To move on with you life you haft to close a door behind you before you could go to the next. And that what he was doing he was gonna live his life with Gabriella and his friends now…

"I love you Gabriella Montez!" He says.

"And I love you Troy Bolton!" She smiles and plants a sweet kiss on his lips. This was life as I should be! And it didn't matter what life had planned for Troy right now because he knew he had friends and a girlfriend and not to mention a loving father he always could talk to no matter what!

"Troy we haft to go look for an apartment tomorrow!" Bill says.

"Why?" Troy asks confused.

"I'm not living in a dorm if you thought that!" Bill says and all Troy could do was laugh! No one could beat his life now!

**The End**

Okay so I have finished two storys!! I fell like heart broken '( but I hope yuo have enjoyed this and I'm thinking about a sequelk to this one I don't know but you haft to watch out for the trailer isf I write love you all Love RandigZebra


End file.
